


Strategic Fit

by FallLover



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Abuse of Power, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Corporate bullshit, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Threesome, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trauma, dubcon, minor bondage, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Handsome Jack gets a new PA. Badly written porn ensues.





	1. Party Favor

Handsome Jack was looking out the primary window in his office, watching Elpis and thinking things over in a brief moment of boredom. He had plenty of projects to work on, but for the moment he felt like taking a load off and just drifting.

There was a ding at the door and he turned as the intercom came on with the familiar slightly overexcited voice of Professor Nakayama: “Mr. Jack, I have something I’d like to show you.”

Jack rolled his eyes and checked the vid of the door. He could see the professor and someone standing behind him. Neither seemed to be armed, although with Nakayama you never really knew. The man was almost as much of a homicidal maniac as Jack. Not that Jack felt at all threatened by him. But it never paid to get too comfy about things.

 _Well I can always shoot them._ He buzzed opened the door and Nakayama walked in. If you didn’t already know the man you’d still think he was fucked up just from the insane gleam on his face, like he was absorbing hallucinogens from the very air. And not attractive in the slightest. The person behind him… was a different matter.

“Thank you so much for seeing me Mr. Jack!” Nakayama grinned and stepped aside to reveal the newcomer. “I have a little present for you. Just something I’ve had on the backburner, you know. But I figured, maybe it’s time to put it up now.” He gestured to the other man, who stepped forward hesitantly.

Jack studied him. Tallish, but slightly shorter than Jack. Light-skinned. Probably never left orbit. Short brown hair set in a style mix of business and rakish. Typical business suit: blue, with a red strip down the middle of the shirt to resemble a tie. One mechanical arm. A decent model, too, but not top of the line. And an echo eye, to boot. The colors weren’t matching, so he had one brown eye and one blue eye. Overall he had a decent face, and a good figure. He smiled, albeit nervously, at Handsome Jack.

“This is Rhys Strongfork. He’s your new personal assistant. 20s. Company man. Knows everything there is to know about you.”

“Why are you giving me a personal assistant?”

“Well you’re just so busy!” Nakayama grinned at him. “I just wanted to help… make things easier, you know? Rhys’ll take care of whatever you need.” Something buzzed on his watch and he glanced down at it. “Oh dear. Got something I need to take care of. You have a good day Mr. Jack!” Nakayama waved and trotted out of the room. The door shut behind him, and Jack was alone with… Rhys... Strongfork? That could _not_ be his actual name...

Jack studied the newcomer, who was notably nervous. His eyes darted away from Jack’s briefly and he moved his hands as if to clasp them in front of himself before letting them fall again to his sides, and he shifted ever so slightly on his feet.

“It’s… it’s an honor to meet you sir,” Rhys said, swallowing.

_Bit of hero worship, probably. Typical, but… hmm…_

“Did Nakayama say _why_ he’s making you my personal assistant?”

“Uh well… no, sir, I just… he just reassigned me and…”

 _Mm… nervous. See what I can do with that…_ “So you can do… what, exactly?”

“I… my specialty is hacking, but I can do whatever you need me to, sir.”

Jack didn’t work with personal assistants. Too much was private in his life. He didn’t need lackeys who could leak to others and lead to all sorts of questions. But an assistant who’d do anything? He tapped his desk keyboard and ran some quick searches. Got a quick rundown of Rhys’ history, his position. And good grief that _was_ his real damn name. He snorted a little at that. All the while, Rhys stood where he was, watching Jack nervously. Jack finally closed the search – saving the files for later, potentially, and walked around the front of his desk to get a closer look at _Rhys_. He crossed his arms and looked the guy over again. There was a slight flush on the guy’s face.

“Do you report to him? Did Nakayama order you to do that?”

“Huh? Oh, no. He said I was supposed to follow any orders you gave me, sir.” Rhys’ flush was darker.

 _Definitely some hero worship there_.

"So what, if I ordered you to suck my dick right now you’d just do it?”

Rhys blinked and opened his mouth and then shut it again. He opened it again and said, “I… um… if that’s…”

Jack waited. He liked seeing how Rhys was responding to things. Maybe this could be fun.

“I uh… whatever… you… need…” Rhys looked down. The flush was darker. Jack’s smile widened.

“So do it then.”

Rhys looked up, genuinely surprised. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. Rhys blinked, clearly confused.

“You heard me. Suck. My. Dick.”

Rhys blinked and the flush worsened, and he looked down at Jack’s crotch. It wasn’t even that Jack particularly felt like a blowjob right now, or was _that_ into the guy. But he was still feeling a little bored and was trying to figure out the best way to deal with his latest punching bag before moving on to the next thing.

Rhys hesitantly stepped closer to Jack, and when Jack didn’t back away, Rhys knelt on the ground, his head at waist height with Jack. Rhys swallowed and slowly reached for Jack’s belt.

“You know what, this isn’t working.”

Rhys froze and looked up. Clearly a bit scared.

“Get up.”

Rhys stood and moved back a step, swallowing. Fear, Jack could definitely deal with. Now he’d committed to this a bit. The office door automatically locked, so no one would break in. But he didn’t want to stand here while some generic lackey sucked him off. He wasn’t even hard. He considered the situation, took a step forward, and sucker punched the guy in the face.

Rhys stumbled backwards with the blow, nearly falling over. He hands went to his face. Blood fell on the floor. Jack could see some of the damage he’d caused. More blood on that pale skin. Phlegm. The guy’s nose was starting to run. _That_ worked a bit for Jack. He wasn’t running either. The surprise, probably. And then Jack had a wonderful idea.

"Go stand with your face against that wall.” Jack pointed to his left and it took a second for Rhys to look up at him with a wince. He followed Jack’s pointing finger to the wall, seemed to consider for a second, then slowly stood taller and walked over, his hands still curled around his face, blood dripping on his shirt.

Jack walked over to his desk and rifled through one of the drawers, grabbing one of the containers of lube and some condoms he kept on hand. Always helped to be prepared. He walked back to Rhys, who was now facing the wall. He had his right metal arm out to brace himself on the wall, while his left still protected his face. He was shaking a bit. Jack liked that.

Jack looked over what he had to deal with. Suit pants – relatively tight, to show off the guy’s legs, but there was still a belt. He could just rip it down with his hands, or tell Rhys to take it off. But he had a sudden vision in his head and he liked to follow it. He pulled out one of the knives he kept on his person in case of emergencies and grabbed the belt. Rhys flinched and his forehead bumped the wall. Jack cut through the belt easily. He had some of the best knives money could buy, and the belt was fine, but relatively cheap. Jack let go of it and put the knife away. After a second, the belt and pants slid down about a half-inch, revealing the waistband of some generic blue boxers.

He could hear Rhys’ breathing speed up. Jack was _definitely_ getting hard now. Jack reached out and pulled the boxers down, pushing both the boxers and pants down to the bottom of Rhys’ thigh. He felt Rhys flinch again.

“You have a hot ass, cupcake.” Blue tattoos reached around Rhys’ thighs, and Jack put a pin in that thought to explore later. He popped open the container of lube and wet his fingers thoroughly.

“S-s-s-sir, I—” Rhys gasped when Jack parted his ass cheeks and started rubbing his hole, wetting it with the lube, before putting one finger in. Rhys’ chest thudded against the wall and he sniffed painfully, panting a little. Jack grinned and explored the territory he had to deal with. He wasn’t so into fucking the guy with a finger, but more just preparing the way.

“Damn you’re hot in here.” He stuck another finger in after a bit, reaching and stretching. Rhys made a noise. Shock, pleasure, fear, all mixed together. Jack found Rhys’ prostate – which made the guy jump a little – and rubbed it slightly, making Rhys’ make another of those mixed noises. Then Jack added a third finger. Rhys grunted.

Rhys was almost fully pressed into the wall at this point. He couldn’t move much, what with the pants and boxers tangled in his legs, and Jack pressing close to him. Probably hurt his face to press into the wall with what was probably a broken nose.

“You hard for me, Rhysie?”

“S-s-sir—”

Jack put his free hand around to Rhys’ front and made the guy jump a little again when Jack checked his dick. Yup. Jack grinned, particularly when the guy didn’t say anything else. Didn’t fight back. Jack let go.

“The hair’s a nice touch,” Jack said, still moving and stretching his three fingers, making Rhys moan. “Was that your idea or Nakayama’s?” He brushed Rhys’ prostate again and Rhys cried out.

“Use your words, cupcake.”

“M-m-mine, sir.”

"Huh. Well if I was a psychologist I might say this was a weird form of narcissism, but I’m not a psychologist and frankly the more noises you make, the more I just want to take you apart.” He gave another stretch, making Rhys cry out.

Finally, believing that was enough prep, Jack pulled his fingers out of Rhys’ ass, kicked off his shoes, and worked on his own pants. They dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. He pushed his boxers down and stepped out of those, too. Rhys hadn’t moved much, other than to sniffle and swallow, and groan in pain briefly.

Jack pulled a condom out of its package and pulled it on, then slicked up his covered dick with the lube, and then replaced the lube in a shirt pocket. Just in case. He got close to Rhys again, and didn’t go _right_ in, but parted the guy’s cheeks again and rubbed the hole with the head of his cock. He felt Rhys flinch.

“Aww, you worried cupcake? You probably should be. I’m not this gentle normally.”

Rhys swallowed.

 _Then_ Jack pushed in. Rhys’ breath hitched and Jack pressed him into the wall. Jack hissed as Rhys’ ass tightened around him.

“Damn that’s… that’s good actually.” He pressed in further, not being overly gentle, but a bit slow to start with. He’d spent enough time with his fingers earlier that things were all right. Smooth going. He pressed all the way, until his hips were flush with Rhys’ ass. He could hear Rhys’ heavy breathing even more now. Could smell the light scent of cologne on the guy’s neck. The smell of his shampoo. Jack took his time placing his left hand on Rhys’ hip for better traction, then placed his right hand on Rhys’ dick, making him flinch. The guy was a bit harder even now. Jack pulled out a bit, slowly, and heard Rhys exhale. He went back in, a bit quicker than he’d first entered.

“Ungh!” Rhys shuddered.

“That feel good cupcake?” He felt Rhys’ dick twitch a bit. So something about this worked anyway. Rhys whimpered around the snot and phlegm.

Jack pulled out a bit faster, then slammed back, making Rhys thud against the wall and gasp, liquidly. It squished Jack’s hand a little, but it was worth it when Jack rubbed his fingers around the Rhys’ cock and made him whimper. “You know, the walls in this office are soundproofed. Company secrets to maintain and all that. Point is you can holler however much you want.”

Rhys didn’t respond to that, other than to swallow again. His hands were sort of bracing him against the wall, sort of just squished against it. His face was partially turned towards his right, but his right eye was shut. His hair was starting to come askew. Blood and phlegm leaked from his nose down the wall.

“Up to you, though.” Jack pulled his hand off Rhys’ dick and put it on the guy’s other hip. Then Jack started a rhythm. He started a bit slow at first, figuring out what it was he wanted to do, then got faster and harder, slamming into the guy, making him alternate between panting and crying out. Jack liked the feel of it. The tightness. The guy really did have a nice ass.

It didn’t take that long for Jack. Between the tightness, the sounds Rhys’ made, the feel of that nice hipbone, the memory of Rhys looking at him after the punch – it was pretty nice. When he came he paused, shuddered a bit, and let loose. When he felt empty, he finally reached around again and pulled the guy off, feeling charitable. Jack was good at what he did, so it didn’t take long. Rhys cried out when he came. Just a formless noise. Jack’s right hand was soaked and he pulled his dick out just enough so that Rhys wasn’t quite so crushed into the wall. He reached his right hand up to the guy’s mouth and said, “You got me dirty. Lick it off.”

Rhys swallowed and opened his mouth. Jack put his fingers in and Rhys licked all over them. Jack grinned. He liked that. Wondered if the guy had any experience with this. Just who _had_ Nakayama given him?

He pulled his fingers out. He was already getting hard again. He put both hands back on Rhys’ hips as he pushed back in and started the rhythm again, but this time harder. Now Rhys made little noises every time he was crushed into the wall. Jack _loved_ it. Jack paused and leaned his face towards Rhys’ and said, “I don’t think I’m all that pleased with your performance right now, Rhys. Don’t you want what I’m giving you?”

Rhys gasped, panting.

“Answer me, cupcake.”

“…Y-yes, sir.”

“I’m gonna need more than that.”

“Pl-please, sir, I—”

Jack started the rhythm again. “Please sir what? You want more, right?”  

“Yes, sir, more, sir!”

Rhys repeated the phrase over and over, until finally Jack came, _hard_ and he gasped – just a little, and pressed himself – and Rhys – into the wall. Rhys still stuttered the phrases until he was squished too much.

Jack finally pulled out, tugged the condom off and tied it off, and tossed it handily in a trashcan by his desk. He pulled away from Rhys entirely and walked back to his own boxers and pants. “That was nice.”

Rhys crumpled to the ground, tangled up in his pants, breathing hard. Tears, snot, drool, drying come, and blood covered his face.

“I think this is gonna work out just fine,” Jack said, pulling his boxers and pants back on. “There’s a bathroom over there. Go clean yourself off.”

It took a while for Rhys to look up and follow Jack’s hand. Jack liked that. It took even longer for Rhys to get himself up without tripping too much on his pants. He pulled the pants up and walked, unsteadily, to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn, Yvette, and Vasquez do show up MUCH later.


	2. Thank You Note

Rhys was sitting on the floor in the bathroom when Jack finally walked in. It was _Jack’s_ bathroom after all. Privacy wasn’t really a thing. Rhys was facing away from the doorway, so Jack could only see his back. His pants weren’t fully up – still tangled in his legs so that some side cheek was showing – and the cut belt was splayed on the floor.

            “So I ran some more check-ups on you because, duh. Obviously you could be a spy for Nakayama. Not sure what he’d care to spy about, though. So maybe you’re a spy for someone else who pulled one over on Nakayama, which ain’t hard. But there’s not much in your data to indicate that. Small town family with little to no connection to you. You joined the company young and ended up here. Stuck in Nakayama’s unit until you ended up on my doorstep.” He’d delivered all this while leaning on the door, watching Rhys continue to sit where he’d been sitting.

            It had been a couple minutes while the new searches finished. Jack had access to the best software, but even with that, checking up on files buried in the company’s database could take a while. Admittedly he’d started it while Rhys tottered to the bathroom, which had taken the guy longer than a person might otherwise, given the pants situation and how much pain his hips would be in. Still. He just, what, got in and sank to the floor? He wasn’t looking at Jack. And he didn’t respond.

            “Nakayama isn’t in the habit of just giving me new punching bags. He gives me dumb shit all the time, and sometimes new coworkers. But this? This is new. I don’t think he expected me to pound you in the ass on sight but it’s just…” He frowned. He didn’t quite know how to handle this part. Usually he’d just punch it or make some orders or something. Maybe throw it out an airlock? Or just ignore it until it went away. Not that he felt _bad_ about what happened. Good to neutral was the best estimate of his emotional state in regard to things.

            “I…” Rhys sniffed liquidly. “I don’t… I don’t know what to tell you…”

            “Probably nothing you can say that I’d believe. Other than that you’ll do whatever I want.”

            Rhys was quiet for a bit, then, when Jack didn’t say anything else, Rhys asked, “Is there… what... what am I allowed to use in here? Sir?”

            Jack frowned. “It’s a bathroom, dude. You just… use it.”

            “But it… it’s yours. Sir.” He swallowed loudly. What with all that had happened to his face and being crushed into the wall repeatedly, there was probably a lot messed up there.

            Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to a towel rack, grabbed one of the many fresh ones on hand, walked back, and dropped it on Rhys’ head. “What, do you need written directions?”

            Rhys slowly reached out and pulled the towel off. Then he used it to start wiping his face, slowly, wincing as he did so. When he’d gotten most of it off – Jack watching all the while, considering things – he lowered the towel to his waist and paused. He glanced nervously back at Jack. Bruises were showing up on his face. If he was going to clean his crotch and legs, he’d have to stand, or at least show off more of himself than Jack was currently seeing.

            “I’m going to assume you’re not a hooker that Nakayama has been grooming. You know your way around a fuck, I imagine. But this is new. Never been sexually assaulted by your boss before?”

            Rhys looked away, holding the towel tightly around himself, even while it was covered in phlegm, dried come, and blood.

            “I guess you could go to HR about it. Except we don’t really have that do we? I mean we do, it’s _there_. But complaints don’t really go anywhere. Was like back in my day. Can’t say it’s been high priority for me to fix things. Guess you could just get up and walk out. Won’t be very impressive with your pants falling around your ankles. Wonder if Nakayama would take you back if he knew I didn’t like you.” Rhys only flinched at that.

            “So what, you don’t like that Nakayama would be angry at you? …Or that _I’m_ angry at you?”

            Rhys’ breathing became more labored.

            Jack laughed. “Dude, I’m _so_ not pissed off at you or anything. Like I said, that was nice! And if you stick around, we’re _definitely_ doing that again. And again.”

            Rhys seemed to huddle in on himself a bit more.

            “Aww, did I scare you cupcake?” Jack was closer now. Was standing over the guy. “You’re my _personal assistant._ I literally own your ass. But it’s not too bad. The handjob I gave you wasn’t terrible was it? There’s more of those in the future, too. And there are other perks to being my fucktoy.”

            _That_ finally seemed to get Rhys’ attention, and he looked up at Jack, confused.

            Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the guy by the elbow, pulling him up. He stumbled and half fell onto Jack, dropping the towel in an attempt to pull his pants up. “Let’s take a fucking shower. I feel grimy. And that towel won’t get everything.”

            Jack walked to the shower unit – which was huge, as Jack liked. Big enough for a whole damn shower orgy if he wanted. Wasn’t _really_ his thing, though. He just liked the space. It was well lit, with a few niches for shower products and sponges, and several showerheads. He let go of Rhys so he could pull his clothes off and stepped in, turning the faucets on. Jack glanced back at Rhys, who was still standing outside the shower, staring at Jack, while holding his pants up.

            “Dude. I said, _let’s take a fucking shower_. You want all that crap on you or do you like being stinky and disgusting? It won’t hurt your damn arm.”

            Rhys hesitated some more, then let his pants drop and took his vest and shirt off, laying them on the ground. Jack studied him, raising an eyebrow at the copious tattoos. Even after spotting part of what was on Rhys’ thighs, the rest was a surprise. Rhys stepped into the shower and stood under one of the sprays – not one of the ones near Jack – with his back to Jack. He hugged himself, trying to hide as much of his body from Jack’s view.

            Jack thought it over. He knew some people were into the whole aftercare thing. He _definitely_ wasn’t. But he did sort of want to make the dude relax. “So I used your ass as a punching bag. Who do you want dead?”

            That made Rhys look back at Jack in shock and freeze in place.

            “Wha… what???”

            “Seems fair. I’m not promoting you for it. I’ve done worse to people for more. But hey, you want someone dead? Besides me, obviously. Sure, I’ll do it.”

            Rhys blinked and slowly said, “I don’t… I don’t understand…”

            “Someone you want dead? Every one of you company guys is climbing the ladder. Trying to reach me at the very top, with all the money and power you could want. There’s plenty of backstabbing. Who do you want me to trample to make your way up easier? Or at least, make it more satisfying now you’re a bit higher than the rest of them anyway?”

            “There’s… I don’t… I…”

            “You know you are fucking _adorable_ with all those dumb as fuck sounds and stutter things you make. If I hadn’t had two orgasms like ten minutes ago I would so fuck your brains out right now.”

            Rhys flushed again and looked down. “First you… first you rape me. And then you threaten me with more… with more of it. And now you… you want to kill someone for me? I don’t… I don’t know what to do with this. If you just want… if you just want someone to fuck, I get that. But this is… I just don’t…” He blinked, seemingly realizing what he just said and then quickly said, “I’m sorry, that… that I… I don’t…”

            “Naw I like ‘Rhys who speaks his mind’. It’s a fucking good change of pace. And it definitely helps get me off faster. I mean the noises you make man… Besides, what’s going to happen? At the end of the rant, you’re still my dick rest. Might as well get it out while you can.”

            Rhys looked at him again, then away. “Um… which… soap should I use in here?”

            “Oh we’ll get to that in a minute. First I wanted to make sure the recording software in your prosthetics was fully blocked and wasn’t sending any data out to Nakayama.”

            Rhys froze and then slowly looked down at his right arm, then up at Jack in alarm.

            Jack grinned. “What, you think this is my first rodeo? It should have been disabled when you stepped into my office, but I wasn’t sure if Nakayama had some better form of tech on him somehow, given that alert he got before he left. Could have just been a timed reminder rather than a communication, but to be safe I made sure my jamming software was up and running. If it hadn’t worked I would have gotten a warning.”

            “I didn’t know he… when did… I never…”

            “Didn’t know? I wouldn’t be surprised. I’m not sure how I can believe you, but honestly… I think I’ll put some faith out there and say you weren’t in on it. Doesn’t really matter anyway. Nakayama is that sort of creep that he would stick something like that on a lackey without telling them. Unfortunately he might have caught some of our… session. Make of that what you will. In any case, since you’re going to continue to be my PA, there’s the subject of new materials for the job.” Jack stopped closer and rubbed his fingers over Rhys’ metal arm. Rhys still flinched, but didn’t back away.

            “How would you like a new arm and eye, courtesy of the richest guy on this station, with access to all the top-level tech _not_ made by a mad scientist who just threw you to my mercy?”

            Rhys looked down at his arm, flexing the fingers. “That sounds… But would I even have a choice?”

            “Not really, I guess. Unless you just wanted to have one arm and one eye for the foreseeable future.”

            Rhys looked down. “There’s nothing stopping you from putting software of your own in there without telling me. And you’re better at software design than I am. I wouldn’t be able to get rid of it easily, if at all.”

            “Also a point.” Jack grinned. “You catch on fast. I like that.”

            “…All right. Sir. I’ll do it.”

            “Great! Now let’s get clean so we can go down to R&D and get you all sorted out.” He grabbed the bath wash from a shelf nearby. “There’s all sorts of colors and finishes you can choose from for the arm, but maybe silver would work?” He tossed Rhys a sponge and added, “And yeah, the blue eye color works on you, but if you wanted to get something closer to your normal pigment…”


	3. Scheduling Conflicts

Jack’s office intercom buzzed. He ignored it as he focused on his current ‘investment’. Rhys – naked from the waist down – was on his back on Jack’s desk, with his ass facing where Jack’s chair usually was. His thighs were against Jack’s chest, his knees by Jack’s neck, his feet just past Jack’s ears. Jack was pounding a steady rhythm into Rhys, watching as Rhys squeezed his dick with his flesh hand. His metal hand was behind him, loosely holding on to the edge of the desk. His hair was askew and his eyes were shut. He moaned and panted. Jack had his hands wrapped around Rhys’ legs for traction.

Jack slowed and said, “Goodness, cupcake, am I boring you?” Rhys opened his eyes and quickened his pace on his dick. Jack put in another heavy thrust.

“Unghaaa!” Liquid spurted from Rhys’ dick and Jack quickened his pace so much the desk shook.

The intercom buzzed again. Jack finally shuddered and pressed into Rhys as he came, pushing the other man’s legs back towards his stomach. Jack was leaning so low over Rhys that he could better hear how loud Rhys was panting. Smell the cologne and come. See him sweat and his chest rise and fall heavily. His eyes were still opened but in that half-open bleary-eyed fucked look Jack liked to see on him.

The intercom buzzed again and Jack sighed. “What is it?” Only the sound came on.

“Sir, did you want to come to this meeting?”

Jack rolled his eyes and watched, curious, as Rhys, still panting, covered his mouth with his flesh, cum-stained hand to block any sound.

“Something came up. I’ll just listen in from here.” He turned the meeting on mute. The sound of the meeting starting up again filled the room, and Jack ignored it.

He started unbuttoning Rhys’ shirt. He noticed the other man watching him, still with his hand over his mouth. As Jack pushed the shirt back he revealed more of Rhys’ blue tattoos. Jack whistled. “I didn’t get as good a look as before but you sure have some nice ink.” He ran his hands over some of it, feeling Rhys shiver. He pushed back more of the shirt and flicked Rhys’ left nipple. That made Rhys flinch and clamp his metal hand overtop his flesh one to keep the sound down. A small moan still escaped.

Jack grinned. The conference wouldn’t hear them, but he liked the way Rhys looked like this. He licked a finger and used it to circle Rhys’ right nipple slowly. Rhys flinched again and another small moan came through his fingers.

As the meeting droned on and Jack continued to play with Rhys’ nipples, Jack asked, “I wonder if you would rather be in that meeting, than here, as my dick rest?”

Rhys swallowed and his breathing quickened.

“Truth be told, all those fucks aren’t worth much. But imagine how high up you’d be if you were in there.” He reached out to pull Rhys’ hands off his mouth. It was a bit of a struggle – Rhys was holding on tightly – but he got them off, and put his fingers into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys sucked on them, his tongue licking around them.

“I wonder what would happen if I turned the video on and they could see us fucking.”

Rhys froze and his eyes opened fully. He stared at Jack in terror.

“What, you think that’s the worst these corporate fucks have seen? You know what I do. You know everything about me, at least according to Nakayama. Corporate culture is full of soulless shitstains who do what they want for their stupid powerplays. And me, I’m as soulless as they come.”

Rhys was still watching him, scared.

Jack laughed. “Well I won’t have them watch us, but how about we just pretend huh?”

He turned on the one-way vid screen in the conference room. It made it seem as if the desk was surrounded by the conference. A bunch of bored corporate snobs talking about something Jack didn’t much care about. They didn’t know Jack was watching them, of course, but it made it seem as if Jack and Rhys had an audience.

Rhys swallowed around Jack’s fingers.

“Like I said, they can’t see us. Can’t hear us.” Jack felt himself getting hard again, and he pulled his fingers out of Rhys’ mouth, and started a harder, faster rhythm against Rhys’ ass.

“Unnghhha!” Rhys couldn’t cover his mouth before the first moan, and the pace was too fast for him to get a proper hold on his face.

“So would you rather be in that meeting than here as my dick rest, cupcake?”

“Unngh!”

“That’s not an answer.” He thrust hard and saw precome spurt out of Rhys’ dick. He paused and waited as Rhys panted. “Hmm?”

“I—I wa—”

“What’s that?” Jack said.

“I—no-no, sir. I—”

“No? So you want more?”

“Ye-ye-yes, s-s-sir.”

“So tell me what you want.” He did a quick thrust and Rhys gasped.

“M-more sir, please!”

"Even with all these people watching us?”

“B-but you said—”

“It’s all pretend, remember?” He started the rhythm again, pounding hard and loud, pulling Rhys’ legs tighter to him, so he could feel Rhys’ ass cheeks parting for him on every thrust. Rhys shook with the force, his dick wiggling even as it hardened and come came out of it. Rhys’ moans were louder, drowning out the noise of the meeting.

With a final thrust Jack leaned into Rhys as he came, hard. He felt like he was almost crushing Rhys’ thighs to himself. Rhys’ chest was coated in his own come. He was breathing hard and staring hazily at the ceiling.

Jack turned off the viewscreens and the background drone of the meeting. “You’re so sexy when you’ve got that ‘fucked so hard’ look on. Makes me just wanna fuck your brains out. Or keep doing it over and over again, anyway.”

Rhys swallowed. Jack watched him, considering what to do next.

“Why…”

“What’s that, cupcake? Your brains not quite fucked out yet?”

Rhys swallowed. “Why… you could have anyone… why… why bother with…” Rhys turned his head to his right and grimaced.

“Aww, are our self-esteem issues rearing their heads this morning?” He grabbed Rhys’ soft dick and waggled it. “Trust me, buddy, if I wanted to be somewhere else, I wouldn’t still be using you for a dick rest.”

Rhys put his arms over his face and his flush darkened.

“I even dodged a meeting to keep fucking my way into you. How’s that for a self-esteem boost?”

“But you… you don’t seem to like them anyway?”

Jack sneered. “Cottoned onto that huh?” Jack let go of Rhys’ dick and reached out to smear the come around Rhys’ nipples, making him shiver again. “Ooh, still there for me, precious? And here I thought you were mostly fucked out.”

“What are you going to do with… when this is… when you get bored?”

“Go clean up and think up new things to do with you probably. We still have to work on making a permanent hole in the shape of my dick on you. And there’s blowjobs to look forward to. And that’s just the tip of the fuckberg, man.”

Rhys sighed and pulled his arms down so that he could go back to staring at the ceiling. Jack was starting to get slightly annoyed with this.

“I just… you’re going to get bored. I do want… what do I do… after…” he sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”

Jack leaned in and grabbed Rhys’ chin with his hands. Rhys’ eyes widened as he saw the glare Jack was directing at him. “You’re fucking right it doesn’t fucking matter. I own this fucking company. I own _you_. You scared what happens when I get _too_ bored with all this?” He thrust into Rhys’ ass hard enough to make Rhys wince and grunt. Jack was also getting a bit tired after two big orgasms. But his anger was surmounting that. “Well put it at the bottom of the goddamn list. Maybe be more worried that I will _literally_ fuck your brains out one of these days. I do sometimes imagine it you know.” He let go of Rhys’ face and stood back, grabbing Rhys’ legs and yanking them closer to his chest so that Rhys skidded a bit on the table. “Just fucking and fucking until you’re just blood and gristle on my dick. Makes me excited just thinking about it.” He started a rhythm again. Hard and fast.

“Sir, please, I—” he could hear Rhys’ head thump on the table. Rhys made little grunts of pain now.

“You think Nakayama fucked you over by using you as a test subject for some of his new toys? Oh yeah, I looked up the records. The dude worships me for some fucked up reason, like most of you fuckers. Gave me all the answers I wanted. Poor little lost lamb trying to work his way up the ladder with no connections or special skills outside a minor talent for hacking. But that’s not good enough, huh? Nakayama must have _loved_ you. At least enough to rip an arm and an eye out and see what works, huh?”

“S-s-sir, p-please—”

Jack clutched Rhys’ thighs, scratching a bit with his nails and making the other man shout. “Well I’d make that look like vacation in a second.” He kept on going until finally, with a weak end, he came. When he stopped afterward he listened to Rhys gasping in pain. Tears filled Rhys’ eyes and his body shook a bit around Jack. Jack pulled back and looked down. There was a bit of blood around his dick now, amidst the mess of come. Rhys groaned as Jack pulled out. Jack snorted. “Don’t think I broke you. That’s more likely to make me bored than anything else.” He pulled out entirely and pushed Rhys’ legs down, letting them fall against the desk. Rhys grunted when they hit the edge before he rolled to his side. His back heaved with his breathing.

Jack frowned and said, “I’ll get one of the medbots in here while I go take a shower. Just lie there for a bit and whatever I guess.” He walked away, feeling the goodness of those first two orgasms fade away.


	4. Following Up

Rhys was resting in the spare bed that Jack kept off his main office. He had a bigger room elsewhere, but sometimes he just wanted to nap on the odd chance. Just seemed more convenient to keep Rhys there than send him off to a different room.

            Jack finished a round of phone calls and leaned back from his desk for a stretch. His eyes wandered to the bedroom door. The medbot had finished its work, said Rhys should rest for a bit before he was in perfect shape, and then went back to wherever it was medbots rested between shifts.

            Jack tapped his fingers on the desk, then got up and walked over to the bedroom. It wasn’t fully dark. One of the ‘mood lighting’ settings was on. Dark blue. Supposedly relaxing. Rhys was under the covers on his right side, facing away from the door. His clothes were folded up on a chair to the side. The cleaning bots had already come through and neatened the place up. There was no sign of their previous ‘encounter’.

            Jack sighed and lay back on the bed next to Rhys. It was a big bed, there was plenty of room. Rhys sighed but didn’t say anything.

            “So, medbot said everything would be shipshape soon enough. Wonders of modern technology huh?”

            “I guess,” Rhys replied, quietly.

            Jack steepled his fingers on his stomach and glanced at Rhys, who still hadn’t apparently moved. Jack chuckled. “Aww, are you pouting?”

            “I was trying to sleep. Sir.”

            “Ooh. Definitely pouting.”

            “You know, sir, if your goal is for me to have a nice working ass so you can just fuck me into a desk or a wall as soon as possible, letting me sleep so I can finish recovering would get you closer to doing that faster.”

            “Ooh, pouty Rhys is mouthy Rhys.” Jack rolled over and went up behind Rhys, rolling his fingers down Rhys’ left arm, making the younger man shiver. “And no stutter. What a marvel.”

            “I can do paperwork or something if you want me to.”

            “Buddy, that’s what programs to fill out paperwork are for. You feeling antsy?”

            “I just… I just want to be useful. Sir.”

            “Aw.” Jack reached out and slid his fingers under the blanket covering Rhys. Rhys twitched. “Poor Rhysie is feeling useless with a booboo on his butt.” Jack rolled his fingers down Rhys’ flesh arm, then let his fingers travel southward, along Rhys’ hip, then inward. Rhys flinched as Jack’s fingers brushed his crotch. “Always happy to see me cupcake. Good.” Jack pulled his hand up and got his arm under Rhys’ left one, rolling his fingerpads over Rhys’ stomach until he got to the man’s nipples. He slowly stroked them. He could feel Rhys’ breathing quicken.

            “Like I feel like talking back deserves a sort of punishment. But honestly I don’t feel like dumping you down my trap door. That’s too easy. And it’s true. I want you to have a working ass for me to fuck whenever and wherever I want to fuck it. So what do I do with you now, hmm?” He flicked Rhys’ left nipple. The man gasped and leaned back against Jack, panting a bit. Jack lowered his chin to rest on Rhys’ neck, feeling his heartbeat, listening to his breathing. Jack raised his left hand to Rhys’ lips and said, “I think my fingers are too dry for this. Lick them.” He put his fingers in Rhys’ mouth and Rhys obediently lathed them with his tongue.

            “Dude you are so good at this. And trust me I’ve been with… well… a _lot_ of people.” He finally pulled his fingers out and put them back down to circle Rhys’ nipples again.

            “Ahhahh!”

            Jack pulled his hand back and picked up Rhys’ left hand and pulled it down to Rhys’ crotch. He wrapped their hands around Rhys’ dick and started pulling Rhys off. But slowly. Rhys had basically rolled onto Jack’s chest now. Jack put the fingers of his right hand in Rhys’ mouth.

            “Mmmff!”

            “That’s good huh?” He pressed down on his and Rhys’ fingers on Rhys’ dick. Rhys moaned through the fingers in his mouth. “Maybe I should just be really nice. After all, you’ve got such a bruised ass now. Maybe being nice is in order.” Jack quickened the pace on Rhys’ dick again, practically crushing Rhys’ fingers in his grip. He felt Rhys cough at the odd way to breathe. When Rhys finally came Jack pressed their hands over it, capturing it all. He pulled his fingers out of Rhys’ mouth at long last. Drool fell down Rhys’ face and he was panting and flushed.

            “Maybe I’ll just give you a quick lesson.” He pulled Rhys’ left hand up. “Being at the top has its perks. You can do what you want. Order who you want.” He pushed Rhys’ come-stained fingers into his mouth. “But when you’re mine, I order you to do what I want. So if you want to be useful, maybe just figure out ways to help me fuck you better. Lick all that clean. When you’re done, we’re going again.”

            Rhys did start with a muffled “Mff!” After a minute Rhys slowed and stopped licking entirely. His hand fell slack a bit and he leaned back more heavily on Jack. Jack frowned and said, “What, did I say you could stop?”

            He looked at Rhys’ eyes, which had closed. His breathing had slowed and evened out. Jack snorted. The dude had fallen asleep sucking himself off. Technically. He reasoned it was just more likely that the sedatives the medbot had given him finally kicked in.

            Jack pulled Rhys’ hand out of his mouth and dropped it on his stomach. Not out of concern, but because it would just be a pain if the guy bit his fingers off in his sleep. Jack would need more cleaner bots in here. Gives em something to do, anyway.


	5. Reminders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since chapter 1 in-universe. At least a week or two. Maybe more.

Rhys was brushing his teeth in Jack’s bathroom when the man himself popped his head in and said, “Be real thorough. We’ve got a big day ahead of us. So much planned.” He popped back out again and Rhys rolled his eyes. He was wearing a bathrobe he’d seen left out. His clothes had disappeared while he slept and he didn’t quite know how to ask for them. Maybe Jack just wanted him to wander around naked all the time?

            Rhys finished and went back to the bedroom. Jack was standing expectantly by the bed and grinning at him. Rhys had closed the bathrobe. Jack had seen him naked now, and certainly messed with his dick and ass enough that there wasn’t much to hide. But Rhys wasn’t used to the ‘walking around naked’ part yet. It still made him uncomfortable. Rhys crossed his arms in a way he _hoped_ didn’t appear annoyed, and asked, “Sir? What would you like me to do?”

            “It occurs to me that we never did get to that blowjob. I think it’s about time.”

            Rhys blinked and a flush rose on his cheeks. The first day.

            “Well cupcake? Get a move on. I mean, we do sort of have all day but I got other stuff I want to do now that your ass is back in working order.”

            Rhys uncrossed his arms and walked up to Jack. Jack didn’t move. Rhys knelt on the thankfully heavily carpeted floor and looked at Jack’s pants. It was a simple belt and pants. Rhys’ breathing was already a bit faster.

            “Aww, are you nervous? Here, lemme help.” Jack unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of its loops, tossing it aside. He pushed the pants down, revealing his boxers, then pushed those down as well. He stood back up at the end of it. So now Rhys was face to face with Jack’s crotch. Rhys’ flush had darkened. He knew Jack was big just from the glimpses he’d caught of Jack’s dick and the feel of it in his ass, but seeing it face to face…

            “Well? You wanna take a picture with that eye or something? I don’t mind.” Jack grinned down at him.

            “Aren’t you worried I’ll just bite it off? Sir?”

            Jack blinked and laughed. “Yeah I guess you could. But then I’d just install a bigger, metal-flesh one and pound your ass even harder than normal. And I’d get Nakayama to replace your jaw so I can modulate it however I wanted to. Might do that anyway. Sounds hot.”

            Rhys swallowed.

            “Your choice, cupcake.”

            Rhys reached out and picked up Jack’s dick with his flesh hand and raised it up. He licked the end a bit to start.

            “Aww that’s a cute start cupcake.” Jack leaned back against the tall bed a bit and Rhys went with the movement. Rhys opened his mouth and took the head in, then pushed his head forward, licking as he went.

            “Mmm,” Jack said. He put his left hand on Rhys’ head and tangled his fingers in Rhys’ hair. “Any time you want to get to things, cupcake. You have a nice mouth, though.”

            Rhys took as much of Jack as he could – he couldn’t get it all, adjusted his breathing, and started a slow rhythm, not quite knowing what Jack wanted. He reasoned fast.

            Jack gripped his head and increased the pace, oddly not pushing in any deeper to make Rhys choke. When Jack came, he pressed Rhys’ head towards his crotch, so Rhys’ nose was almost buried in pubic hair. Come went down Rhys’ throat and he swallowed and swallowed.

            “Aw, that’s good Rhysie.” Jack ruffled his hair like a dog, then pulled out. Rhys coughed once his mouth was free and come and drool spilled out of his mouth onto the carpet. Jack reached out and rubbed his puffy lips with his fingers.

            ‘Not so bad for a first time, huh? That’s good enough for today. On to bigger things. Get up on the bed.” Jack walked away from Rhys and kicked his shoes off and away. Rhys stood and got up on the bed.

            “Take the robe off and get on your elbows and knees, facing the pillows.” Rhys swallowed and did as he was told, feeling his flush return. Jack got up on the bed behind him and pulled the lube out of his shirt pocket. He wet his fingers again and first rolled his dry hand around Rhys’ ass cheeks. “Medbots are the best right?”

            Rhys opened his mouth to reply, but Jack pulled his cheeks apart and started rolling his wet fingers around Rhys’ anus before sticking a finger in. Rhys gasped.

            “The _best_. But not as good as this, huh?” Jack slapped Rhys on the ass lightly, making Rhys shout in surprise.

            “You make the best damn noises, cupcake. Ooh, I have an idea. Lower your face into the blanket.”

            Rhys was confused, but did as he was told.

            Jack pulled his finger out and leaned forward so he could put his mouth at Rhys’ hole.

            Rhys cried out and his hands twitched, like an electric shock had gone through them. But Jack kept going, even as he put his right arm out to grab Rhys’ right thigh and pull him back towards Jack more.

            “Nghahh!” Rhys buried his face in the bedspread, feeling himself shake.

            Jack finally pulled away and grinned. “You liked that, huh? Got you all awake now. Get back on your elbows.”

            Rhys shakily pushed himself back up onto his elbows. Jack parted his cheeks again and stuck two fingers in this time.

            “Mnnn!”

            “Still wanna bite my dick off?” Jack asked. He added a third finger.

            “Gnnngnh!”

            “We’ll see.” Jack stayed that way for a while, smoothing things out, loosening what he had to deal with. When he finally pulled out, Rhys almost fell over. Jack stepped off the bed and pulled Rhys back to the bed edge by his thighs. Jack slicked up his cock as Rhys reoriented himself.

            “Do you… do you do this with a lot of people? Sir?” Rhys asked.

            Jack raised an eyebrow at the question. “Is that your self-esteem issues again? Or you’re just wondering if I fuck people to death a lot?”

            Rhys swallowed.

            “It’s actually been a while. Haven’t been with anyone since my last girlfriend died. And she didn’t die from getting fucked to death, mind you. Anyway, guess I’m making up for lost time.” He finished with the lube and put it away, then put his hands on Rhys’ hips and pushed in.

            “Nghaaaah!” Rhys gasped. Jack had spent so much time with prep this round that he slid straight in. When Jack’s hips were flush with Rhys’ ass, he wiggled a bit to make sure he was all in. He whistled. “So tight. If they ever invent dick gloves, man, you are definitely the prototype.” He started a quick, hard rhythm, making Rhys yelp with every smack and thud. When Jack came he pressed all the way in. Come came out around his dick and dribbled onto the bedspread.

            “How you feeling precious?” Rhys moaned. Jack reached out and grabbed Rhys’ dick, feeling the hardness. “Just like a soldier. Always ready for me.” He pulled Rhys off fast, squeezing every last bit of come from his dick. Rhys groaned. Jack let go of his dick and traced the tattoos on Rhys’ back with his come-stained fingers as he started a slower rhythm on Rhys’ ass. He paused and lowered his head onto Rhys’ back, licking the tattoos. Rhys shivered and moaned, softly. Jack opened his mouth and bit down, lightly, making Rhys cry out, before Jack returned to licking the area again. He paused and sucked on some of the skin, making Rhys moan. Jack grinned and let go, then changed to slow but hard thrusts, making Rhys bounce a little on the sheets and pant even louder. Jack kept this up for a while, working his hardness out. Rhys’ moans become louder, higher pitched, and more plaintive. Jack paused and said, “What’s that Rhysie? Going too fast for you?”

            “N-no, no sir.”

            “So what do you want?”

            “Faster, sir, please.”

            Jack grinned and pulled out entirely.

            Rhys gasped and crumpled sideways, breathing hard. Jack walked around the side of the bed and pulled out a drawer on the nightstand. He picked up some special rope he kept on hand and grabbed Rhys’ wrists, pulling the man back towards the headboard. Rhys had a light bodyframe and Jack was stronger than he looked, so it wasn’t that difficult. Jack tied Rhys’ wrists to the bar he’d specially added, so now Rhys was on his back, staring groggily at the ceiling, drool and dried come on his face.

            Jack walked back around the bed and got onto it. He pushed Rhys’ legs apart and pulled them up against his chest, then pushed his way back into to Rhys’ ass. Rhys’ cried out, slightly tugging on the restraints.

            “So you said faster huh?”

            “P-please, sir.”

            Jack started a quick, hard pace, making Rhys shake with the movement. Jack held his thighs so hard that his fingers dug into Rhys’ skin a bit. Rhys’ tried to arch with the movement, but the angle was too wrong with the restraints. He was crying out louder with every thrust. That was the final kick Jack needed. When he came he felt like his dick was exploding and he pressed deep into Rhys, pushing his legs almost to Rhys’ neck as Jack bowed over the man’s stomach. He could already see that Rhys was getting hard again.

            Jack sat back up and pulled out. He picked up the bathrobe Rhys had taken off and wiped himself off with it. He looked over Rhys, who was looking his way, slightly confused. Jack grinned and said, “Damn you’re hot like that. I should tie you up more. I usually just like people to be able to scurry around and fall over when I hit em. But this…mmmm…” He put the robe down and walked back up to Rhys’ side. He slid a finger along Rhys’ inner thigh, making Rhys moan in want. His legs were twitching in agitation.

            “Maybe I’ll just leave you here all night. Waiting for me.”

            “P-please…”

            “You think this is bad, you know they have drugs that can make this last for hours, days even. Had a few shipped in out of curiosity. Just imagine that. You lying here with a hard-on you can’t deal with, for days.” Jack slid a finger down the centerline of Rhys’ sweating chest. Rhys moaned. “Just waiting for me. Wonder how quick you’d lose it, huh?”

            Rhys’ panting was louder and he struggled with the rope. It was pretty strong stuff, so he wouldn’t get out of it easily, even with the metal arm.

            “But maybe another day.” Jack got back on the bed by Rhys’ side. He put his left leg under Rhys’ backside and pulled Rhys’ to him. Rhys looked at him in surprise and then Jack had his lips on Rhys, and was pushing his way in with his tongue. Rhys closed his eyes and moaned through the kiss.

            Jack reached down with his right hand and slowly started pumping Rhys’ cock. With his left he reached around and stroked Rhys’ nipple languidly. Rhys jerked with every movement. Jack broke the kiss on a particular tight squeeze and Rhys gasped. Jack reached down and stroked Rhys’ balls, making the man cry out. Jack paused. “Or maybe I should go get one of those extra long hard-on drugs, huh?”

            “Please… sir…”

            “Oh, you want to have a days-long hard on?”

            “N-no, sir, please…”

            “So what do you want cupcake?”

            “F-faster. More…”

            Jack slowly moved his hands along Rhys’ hard cock, making him cry out. Jack flicked his left nipple.

            “Nghhaha!”

            Jack grinned and went back to pumping Rhys’ cock hard and fast. When Rhys came, there was less come than there’d been before, but still plenty to get Rhys’ chest smeared over. Rhys panted hard. Jack smeared his right hand in the stuff and brought it to Rhys’ mouth before pushing his fingers in. Rhys lazily licked him. When Jack’s fingers were mostly clean, Jack pulled them out, rolled them along more of the mess on Rhys’ chest, and put them back in Rhys’ mouth so Rhys could lick him clean again. When his hand was clean again, Jack pulled away from the bed and stood up, stretched and looked Rhys over. Rhys was blearily looking at him.

            “Mmm… I think I’ll leave you there for a bit. Have some paperwork to do.” Jack waved and stepped out.


	6. Teamwork

Jack finally untied Rhys after about an hour. Rhys’ arms had cramped and there were marks on his left wrist. He’d struggled with the rope but been unable to get free without ripping the headboard apart. Jack was charitable and helped him to the shower, then left him alone to go work on some programs he had on the backburner. Check on some projects. Make some threats. Chat with some underlings. The usual. He spotted Rhys briefly at one point in the kitchen area of the office, grabbing something to eat, but ignored him otherwise.

            At the end of the day Jack got up, stretched, and went to the bedroom. Rhys was sitting in a chair, in another bathrobe, watching something on the video on his arm. He turned it off when Jack stepped in. Jack studied him, wondering what to do. He felt like taking a literal load off. But what to pick…

            Rhys sat a little straighter, disconcerted by Jack’s study. And Jack got an idea.

            “Is there something I can do, sir?”

            “Oh definitely. Get on the bed. Leave the robe.” Jack started pulling his clothes off and dropping them on the floor.

            Rhys stood and pulled the robe off, then climbed on the bed. He sat slightly curled up, trying not to show off as much skin as possible, and watched Jack nervously. Jack, fully naked, grabbed the lube out of his pocket – he restocked before he left the desk – and climbed onto the bed after Rhys. Rhys swallowed as Jack got closer. Jack stopped close to him and opened the lube. “Get on your knees and elbows. Face the headboard.”

            Rhys swallowed. So they were repeating something? Rhys did as he was told and only gulped slightly when Jack reached out to part his cheeks and rub lube over his rim. Jack kept rubbing more, not putting any fingers in, until Rhys’ ass was practically melting. When Jack put a finger in, Rhys felt it, but it was oddly smooth. Jack spent a while with each extra finger, leisurely rubbing and spreading, adding more lube as needed. He finally pulled out and Rhys primarily noticed that his arms were hurting a bit from the prolonged pose. Jack then slicked up his dick heavily.

            “Now turn around and come sit in my lap.”

            Rhys blinked and frowned at the odd instruction, but followed suit, seeing that Jack had his legs wide, his dick half hard. Jack was watched Rhys with a light smile.

It was awkward to crawl across the bedspread, but Rhys did. He realized what Jack wanted him to do, but wasn’t sure how to do it.

            “Um… I…”

            Jack grinned. “Just put your legs over my thighs and we’ll go from there. I’m getting impatient, cupcake.”

            Rhys moved forward again and put his legs over Jack’s thighs, nervous about it all still. Their dicks touched and Rhys felt it like an electric shock. Jack smiled. “Another time. I want to focus on this.” He reached out and grabbed Rhys’ ass to pull him closer. “Now get on your knees a bit, lift, and lower. I want you speared like a skag.”

            Rhys maneuvered his legs, whacking Jack’s thighs a little, raised himself – and realized too late that he’d instinctively grabbed Jack’s shoulders for support. He was going to let go but Jack didn’t tell him to get off, and Rhys didn’t know how else to do this without hitting Jack in the face or something. So Rhys pushed up and slowly lowered himself onto Jack’s dick. Because of all the prepwork Jack had done, it was quite smooth. But not unfelt.

            Rhys cried out as he was penetrated, and stuttered a bit, swallowing hard. Jack bit his lip and helped pull Rhys down even farther, until Rhys’ ass was flush with Jack’s crotch. They were both breathing a bit heavily. Rhys found himself closer to Jack than he’d been before, at least face to face. Even when Jack had fucked him from the front. He’d instinctively leaned a bit over Jack’s shoulder and wrapped his arms farther around Jack’s trunk for support, but realized that was probably a bad idea. He started to let go and move away, but Jack said, “You are in the perfect spot, cupcake. Try not to move.”

            Jack wiggled his hips, making Rhys gasp and then moan quietly. Jack wiggled a bit more and said, “All right. Start fucking yourself on my dick, then, pumpkin. You know how I like it by now.”

            Rhys swallowed and worked to lift himself up and down, slowly at first to get the hang of it. He had to hold tighter to Jack to stay stable, but Jack didn’t tell him off for it. As Rhys got the hang of it, he went faster and harder, knowing it was making Jack happy. With every downward thrust, Rhys would groan or cry out. Jack started humming as the rhythm got faster. He stopped Rhys on a downward plunge as Jack came. Rhys’ dick was leaking over their stomachs, and Rhys panted over Jack’s shoulder.

            Jack reached out and grabbed Rhys’ dick, pumping it until Rhys came in a burst, drenching both their chests.

            “That was good,” Jack said, wiggling a bit to show Rhys that there was probably going to be at least a round two. Jack traced the tattoos on Rhys’ back and Rhys felt brave enough to lower his head onto Jack’s shoulder for a second, to rest.

            “So out of curiosity, just how many people did you fuck before me?”

            Rhys blinked in surprise at the question. “Wh-what?”

            “I know I’m not the first. The way you fuck my fingers with your tongue is proof enough of that. And you’re somehow better at that than blowjobs, which, weird. But whatever. It’s not gonna bug me that I’m not like… your first or whatever. I don’t give a shit about that crap. I prefer experienced fuckbuddies anyway. Makes the experience better all around. So how many?”

            “I… uh…”

            “Can’t count that high Mr. Hacker?”

            “N-no, I just… There was… um…” He was flushing again.

            “Let’s start easy. Who was your last fuck?”

            “…That… uh… my… Well, my last ex was… we broke up about a year ago. Stacey.”

            “Mmm… celibate for a year. Bullshit. We’ll come back to it. Who was before Stacey?”

            Rhys lowered his head, glad that Jack couldn’t see his face. “Cesario.”

            “Ooh. Fun. Figured you for bi or pan. So who was before _Cesario_?”

            “Tanya. Then… Hank. And that was it.”

            “Hmm. Short list. Aight. So this celibacy year of yours. What _really_ happened?”

            Rhys’ throat closed up. He didn’t know how to answer this.

            Jack pushed him back so that he could see Rhys’ face, but Rhys turned his head away to stare at the wall.

            “You’re hiding something. What, blow a coworker or something? Call _Stacey_ for a lot of friends with benefits post-breakup sex?”

            “…No. No.”

            “So what?” Jack quirked his head. “You’ve been working for Nakayama for a while. Did he fuck you?”

            “No! He… I don’t think he’s into that.”

            “Oh? So you possibly know _what_ he’s into? Ugh. To be stuck with _that_ nightmare. But it’s definitely part of what happened while you worked for the creepy fuck. What is it?”

            “…You won’t… you won’t be happy about it.”

            Handsome Jack laughed. “Okay now I _really_ have to know. Cupcake, you are currently speared on my dick, in my bedroom. I doubt you could say anything to piss me off. Much.”

            Rhys swallowed. “There was… there was another guy who… I think he worked for Professor Nakayama. Bernard.”

            Jack waited, watching Rhys flush and look at the wall.

            “Professor Nakayama… he… he had us… um…”

            “What? Fuck?”

            Rhys swallowed.

            Jack snorted. “What? Why? Isn’t his focus robotics? What, did he just get off on it? I could see him as the voyeuristic type.”

            “I don’t… I’m not sure.”

            “So what’d he have you do, specifically?”

            “There was… it changed, I guess. Depending on his mood.”

            “What did you do _the most_?”

            “We… Bernard would… he’d fuck me on a desk. There was other stuff, but that… that was a lot of it, I guess.”

            “So what, Nakayama completed his little test?”

            “I don’t know. He… He wasn’t happy with it.”

            “Why? He couldn’t get it up?”

            “I don’t know but… he didn’t like… I didn’t… like Bernard. And that… Nakayama didn’t like that.”

            Jack frowned. “Why the fuck does liking Bernard matter?”

            Rhys glanced down then away again, his flush darkening.

            Jack understood and laughed. “What was the sex like really bad or something? I know it wasn’t the rape. You get it up just fine every time we fuck.”

            Rhys swallowed again. “I… I don’t know. I just… I didn’t like him. There wasn’t… we weren’t friends or anything. Not even enemies. He wasn't... unattractive, I guess. But I wasn't interested. He was just… a guy who would… be ordered to fuck me or have me suck him off or something. He seemed pretty bored with it most of the time.”

            “So, bad sex then. So what did Nakayama do about it?”

            “He had… he had Bernard wear… um…” Rhys swallowed again.

            “…What? A dildo? Boobs? A dead cat? What?”

            Rhys looked up at Jack’s face, then quickly away.

            Jack frowned. Then his eyes widened a little. “A Handsome Jack mask.”

            Rhys nodded.

           Anger pooled in Jack’s stomach. It wasn’t on Rhys’ behalf. That he'd disproven his "I don't think you're just a hooker Nakayama sent to me" statement didn't bug him much, either. It was more that Nakayama was fucking with things that Jack was not happy with. Handsome Jack masks were... well who wouldn't want to be the richest, smartest, best-looking guy in the universe? On the one hand, of course people would get them, particularly people in Hyperion. And probably sex stuff happened with them. Rhys wasn't the first employee to have a hard-on for Hyperion's CEO. On the other hand, Nakayama having a guy fuck a Handsome Jack doppelganger using one... it annoyed Jack. He couldn't quick figure why.

            “So did that solve problems?” Jack finally asked, icily.

            Rhys shrank slightly but kept going. He didn't really have anywhere to shrink to, anyway. “No it… it didn’t. It was just… Bernard. In a mask. It wasn’t… it wasn’t…”

            Jack leaned forward. “Aww Rhysie, you really were one of my fanboys, weren’t you? Did you rub some out to some of those posters they put out? Bet you have those in your room. And one of those cardboard cutouts. Oh wait, I already know. I looked.” Jack wiggled his hips and Rhys gasped.

            Jack leaned back. “So that little tactic didn’t work. Then what’d Nakayama do?”

            When Rhys could control his breathing, he said, “He gave me… he gave me drugs. To make… to make me come more.”

            Jack just stared at that. “…Why?”

            “I don’t know. I thought maybe it was an experimental drug test or something.”

            Jack thought it over. “…I think he wanted to make sure you’d be getting hard-ons when I was around. Seems more like he was definitely preparing you to be my fucktoy.”

            “I… maybe, I don’t know.”

            "Nice to know he has zero faith in my ability to give people hard-ons on my own," Jack said with a grin. Rhys flushed even more. “Do you still use the drugs?”

            “What? No!” Rhys briefly looked at Jack, then away. “I don’t… he didn’t give me extras. They don’t last long. At least the ones he gave me didn’t.”

            “Hmm.” Jack studied Rhys, who still wouldn’t look at Jack. “So how long was this… test?”

            “I… five months.”

            Jack blinked. “How often? Once a week? Every other week?”

            Rhys swallowed.

            “…Twice a week?”

            “…Almost every day. At least once.”

            Jack whistled. “Shit, cupcake. You’ve had more sex in the past year than I’ve had in a few. Even bad sex. So like, this Bernard shithole. Did he like burn his dick off from all the sex?”

            “I think Professor Nakayama gave him something… different.”

            “Ooh, metal dick. Was it like… small then? Or weirdly shaped. I’ve seen some weird shape ones. Did he like call you weird names?"

            “No… He never talked much.”

            “Is his dick bigger than mine? Is it smaller? Oh my god do you have a dick size fetish?”

            Rhys felt himself smiling through the flush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't viagra or any Earth-equivalent. We'll get to it. Later. Also, Bernard is completely made up for this fic. No relation to any potential Bernards in canon. I think there's a robot with that name but I already liked it so I kept the name.


	7. Work-life Balance

Jack had been gone for two days. Rhys had plenty of food so that wasn’t an issue. But he was sort of worried about being trapped in the office forever. The door was locked from both directions apparently and Rhys had been unable to hack it open. He’d contacted Yvette once to see if anything was going on, but she had no new information. And wasn’t he Jack’s assistant now? Why didn’t Rhys know?

            Rhys moved away from that topic. He was currently standing by Jack’s desk, marveling over it. The door opened and Jack stepped through, looking harried. The door shut behind him and Jack’s eyes found Rhys. Rhys swallowed and backed away from the desk.

            “I-I didn’t touch anything.”

            Jack grinned and walked forward quickly, already tugging at his belt. “I just got back from Pandora. And boy howdy I have been deprived.” He quickly got up the steps to the desk and pushed Rhys towards the center of it, spinning him around and pushing him down so Rhys’ stomach was against the table top. Jack hadn’t given Rhys any belts, so Jack just grabbed Rhys’ pants and yanked them down. Jack was holding Rhys’ arms with one hand. He used his free hand to push Rhys’ boxers down. Rhys’ face was pressed into the table and he turned it so he could breathe.

            “Move from that position and I don’t use lube.” Jack let go of Rhys’ arms and reached into the desk to pull out some of the substance in question. Rhys didn’t dare move.

            Jack slicked up his hands and parted Rhys’ cheeks to push a finger in, hard, making Rhys grunt. Jack was a bit faster than normal, clearly impatient. He stuck two, then three fingers in for a bit, preparing the way, then pulled out. He slicked up his dick and pushed his way in, making Rhys yelp. Jack put one hand on Rhys’ left hipbone, and the other reached out to grab Rhys’ arms. He pushed all the way into Rhys, then pulled out, and slammed back in, making Rhys cry out.

            The rhythm was hard and fast. Rhys’ stomach and thighs hit the desk edge with every thrust, and the lack of advanced preparation left him feeling a bit raw, and like his ass was being pulverized. His throat felt raw from shouting, and he shouted after every thrust. His dick was squished into the table at a painful angle. It was hard to breathe with how much his chest was crushed by Jack holding his arms down.

            Finally Jack shuddered to a stop and pressed into Rhys hard. Rhys felt the liquid going down his ass. As Jack pulled out, Rhys grunted in pain. Now that the thrusting wasn’t his primary focus, his ass hurt exponentially. He couldn’t move his legs much without making his ass hurt more, and moving his arms hurt his shoulders.

            Jack studied the damage as he left. “I’ll get the medbot. Guess I was too excited.” He called up the medbot and studied Rhys’ back, sliding his fingers down Rhys’ sweat-soaked shirt. “Guess I missed you after all, cupcake.”


	8. Bonuses

Rhys sat in one of the office chairs, reviewing a program Jack had told him to look over in one of his first actual assistant assignments. The medbot had come and gone and Rhys was back to whatever his regular physical health level normally was. He wondered about the mental health side of things, but he wasn’t _quite_ crazy yet, so he figured he’d put a pin in that for the moment. At least he finally had work that didn’t have him being fucked out by Handsome Jack.

            The program was interesting. An old piece of software Jack had designed when he was younger.

            The door to the office opened and Rhys looked up to see Bernard stumble in and fall on the floor. His hands were cuffed together in front of him. Jack walked in behind him and the door closed. Jack spotted Rhys and grinned. “Howdy cupcake! Brought you a present!”

            Rhys dismissed the program and swallowed, dread filling him.

            Jack grabbed Bernard by his collar and dragged him to part of the wall near Rhys, then grabbed the cuffs and clicked them to the wall so his hands were over his head and he was standing. They were magnetic, so Bernard couldn’t pull them down. Bernard had a terrified expression on his face and was sweating. Tape covered his mouth so he couldn’t do more than make muffled sounds at them.

            Then Jack turned to Rhys with the same grin and said “Welp, whaddya wanna do now huh?”

            Rhys stared back in shock, looking between Jack and Bernard.

            “Okay I know I know this is sudden and everything and there’s no giftwrap or bows. But it’s the thought that counts or something, right?”

            “H-how…?”

            “Oh that was the easy part. Went and had a chat with Nakayama. He pointed me in the right direction. So I went to give Bernard a chat. He’s heard about your ‘promotion’. So I asked him for some pointers on how to deal with you. He was all too happy to oblige. Got real detailed about it, the fuck. So I knew I had the right guy and dragged him back here. Aren’t I nice?” He grinned at Bernard, then looked back at Rhys. “So, whaddya wanna do, huh? Punch him to death? Rip his dick off? I guess you could fuck him if you want. I’m not going to. That’s definitely off the table.”

            Rhys opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked at Bernard, who was looking at Rhys with pleading eyes.

            “I don’t—I…” Rhys looked away. “This isn’t…”

            “Aww, having a crisis of morality? Dude, the guy was bro-ing it up about rawing your ass and making you better at blowjobs. Which, by the way, he should not be proud of. Would it help if I told you that yeah, I was right, total pedophile, which is basically the only reason he agreed to Nakayama’s request to do this? Cause you look sorta younger and he could pretend?”

            Rhys couldn’t even look at Bernard now. He chose to look at a point on the floor to Jack’s left.

            Jack scratched his head and then grinned. “Ooh, I got an idea!” He walked up to Rhys and pushed him back against the wall. Thankfully that made it easier for Rhys to ignore Bernard – who was now _closer_ – and focus on Jack. Jack yanked down Rhys’ pants and boxers. Rhys felt his face flush. Bernard was _right there_.

            Jack pulled the lube out of his pocket and coated his fingers, then pulled Rhys’ right leg up and over Jack’s left shoulder. Rhys instinctively put his arms around Jack’s neck for balance, and worriedly started to pull away.

            “Keep em there, cupcake, or this whole thing falls apart.”

Jack started rubbing Rhys’ anus, making Rhys moan. There was a stutter in his voice. He couldn’t forget that Bernard was there. When Jack thrust in a finger, Rhys shut his eyes and banged his head against the wall. Jack was slow with it. Reaching and stretching. It seemed to take years for him to stick in a second finger. Rhys was already half-hard. When Jack added a third finger, Rhys felt like he’d come without Jack even touching him.

Jack finally pulled his fingers out, and Rhys panted. His eyes were half-open and he was watching Jack. Jack undid his fly and opened his boxers so he could pull his dick out, then slicked it up heavily with lube. He pulled Rhys’ left leg up onto his shoulder, and pushed his way in. Rhys cried out and clutched at Jack, banging his head into the wall again.

Jack laughed. “Don’t give yourself a concussion, cupcake.” Jack pushed all the way in, making Rhys moan. Jack started slow, with heavy thrusts.

Rhys moaned again, and Jack grinned. “What’s that cupcake? You want something?”

“M-more… faster…”

“Happy to oblige.”

Jack went faster and harder, making Rhys bounce a bit and smack the wall with his back. He cried out on every thrust. When Jack came he stopped and pressed Rhys hard into the wall. Rhys was panting, his dick fully hard. Jack reached out to pull his chin up and capture his lips. Rhys moaned into the kiss. Jack reached down during it and pumped Rhys’ dick in a steady rhythm. When Rhys came, he cried out into Jack’s mouth. Come went all over their chests.

Jack pulled away and grinned. “Good job, cupcake.”

Rhys’ lips were red from the kiss, his face flushed. Jack let go of his dick and reached up to put his come-soaked fingers in Rhys’ mouth. Rhys lathed Jack’s fingers with his tongue, licking them clean.

“So how’s the show, Bernard?”

Rhys had completely forgotten the other man was there. He was still too distracted by Jack’s fingers. His dick in Rhys’ ass.

Jack pulled his fingers out and started thrusting again, hard and fast. Rhys just cried out this time. Over and over. Jack slowed and said, “Rhys, I can’t quite read what it is you want. You gotta use words.”

“M-more… faster… please… sir…”

“Magic words.” Jack quickened the pace and Rhys kept repeating the words over and over, ultimately screaming them until Jack came, hard. They were both panting. Jack slowly worked Rhys over until Rhys came again. Rhys gasped, drool and dried come leaking out of his mouth. Jack pulled his dick out and slowly pushed Rhys’ legs down to the floor. Rhys let go of Jack’s neck and sagged to the ground, gasping, his chest heaving.

Jack walked over to Bernard and grinned at him. “So in case the lesson was lost there, bucko, _that_ is how you give someone a good fuck. Cause clearly your technique sucks shit.” Jack grabbed Bernard’s clasped wrists and dragged him away to the desk. He dropped Bernard on the floor behind the chair, clicked a button on the armrest, and the floor opened beneath Bernard so that he dropped with a muffled scream. The floor closed again as Jack walked back to Rhys.

“So you gonna thank me for your present?”

Rhys rubbed his mouth to try to clean it a bit. “I’m kind of just impressed you can stand to be around me with how messy I am right now.”

“Nothing that a shower won’t fix. Plus, I’m really into like the viscera and shit so this is kind of the sexier version of that.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m in a good mood, so yeah.”

“Wait, what happened to Bernard?”

“Oh, dropped him down my murder trap door. He’s likely in lots of little Bernard pieces now.”

“…Oh.”

“Thinking about this again, you are in a very good position down there. And I did mention a thank you.”

Rhys looked up at Jack. “I thought you said that I was bad at blowjobs.”

“That’s what practice is for.”

Rhys sat up and got up on his knees. Jack stepped closer. Rhys moved forward and took Jack’s dick with his left hand. He licked the tip, exploring around it.

“Mmm…” Jack said. Rhys licked down the shaft, ultimately nosing Jack’s pubic hair. Jack put his hand on Rhys’ hair but didn’t grab it. Rhys pulled back and took the head into his mouth, sucking hard.

“You—ahh—damn your mouth is your best—well, second-best feature.”

Rhys took more of Jack’s dick into his mouth, moving as slowly as possible, with some brief pauses to breathe. When he went as far as he could go, he sucked long and hard. Jack tightened his fingers in Rhys’ hair and groaned.

Rhys started a slow back and forth rhythm, making sure to pay attention to Jack’s grip. He slowly sped up.

“Hot damn cupcake, you leveled up.” Rhys paused to take a breather, then went back to it. He could feel Jack hardening in his mouth.

Jack took a firm grip on Rhys’ head and started pushing and pulling Rhys’ skull. Rhys gave him complete control. As Jack got faster, Rhys squirmed a bit, ready for more air. Finally Jack pulled Rhys to him and shuddered as he came hard. Rhys swallowed and swallowed. Jack loosened his grip and patted Rhys on the head. “Good job cupcake.” Jack pulled his dick out of Rhys’ mouth. Come and drool spilled out of Rhys’ lips and he sagged backwards into the wall, truly fucked out.

“Ugh, I need a shower.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jack said. He reached down and pulled Rhys up. “Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Bernard! Bye Bernard!


	9. Paid Vacation

Rhys was lying on Jack’s bed, his head on Jack’s chest, reviewing more programs Jack had sent his way. Rhys had even fielded two phone calls while Jack napped. The situation was a bit bizarre. But he went with it.

            The intercom dinged and Rhys sat up.

            “Ahh, just in time,” Jack said as he sat up and stretched. He got off the bed.

            “So… should I stay in here?” Rhys asked.

            “Sure. We’re just coming back here anyway.”

            Jack walked out of the room and called out, “Hey, Devin, get over here.”

            Jack walked back in and shortly after a tall, attractive man walked in behind Jack. He wore a regular suit. Jack grinned at Rhys. “Cupcake, this is Devin. Devin, Rhys.”

            Rhys waved awkwardly and said, “Hi.”

            Devin smiled. Dashingly. “Hi.”

            “So,” Jack said. “Devin here is a specialist. His specialty is, well, sex. I asked him to stop by to do give you some blowjob pointers.”

            “You are just not letting that go,” Rhys muttered.

            “Well, yeah. I mean you’re definitely better, but you can always improve. Anyway, the main thing is giving us both a good time. Devin is also good at that.”

            Devin walked up to Rhys. Right up to him. He looked Rhys up and down. “Yeah, this is good.” Devin drew a line down Rhys’ sternum with his finger, making Rhys shiver. Devin paused just beneath Rhys’ belly button. He slowly pushed Rhys back onto the bed and climbed on after him. Rhys swallowed as Devin started unbuttoning his shirt.

            Jack was already taking his clothes off.

            Devin pulled Rhys’ shirt off and pushed him onto his back on the bedspread, then leaned down to lick the line he’d made earlier with his finger, making Rhys shiver. Devin started kissing random points on Rhys’ stomach as he undid Rhys’ fly and pulled his pants down and off, tossing them aside.

            Devin sat up and pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Jack got on the bed to pull Devin’s pants down. Devin kicked them off while Jack finished taking his shirt off.

            Devin crawled around Rhys to sit by the headboard.

            “Up and at em cupcake.” Jack gestured and Rhys sat up. Jack motioned him to face Devin, and Rhys followed the instruction to see Devin grinning at him. Devin helpfully spread his legs.

            Rhys flushed pink and crawled forward.

            “You wanna start slow,” Devin said. “Anticipation is everything.”

            “Okay… are you still going to be into this if you’re talking me through it?”

            “Oh baby it’ll be just fine. Now, slow.”

            Rhys crouched and lowered his head. He took Devin’s dick with his left hand and reached out with his tongue to lick the side.

            “Mmmm…. That’s good, precious. Now the slit.”

            Rhys pulled back and lathed the head of Devin’s dick to find the slit, exploring it slowly.

            “Nghhhah!” Devin reached out to rub his fingers in Rhys’ hair. “That’s it. Now, trace the head with your tongue before you take it in.”

            Rhys followed the instructions, making Devin moan. “Damn, precious, you have a great tongue.” Rhys paused to breathe, then took Devin’s dick into his mouth slowly, sucking as he went, and licking along the way.

            “That’s perfection, babe.”

            Rhys took in more. He could take down almost all of it, and stopped when his nose met pubic hair. It was lightly scented with a pleasant floral scent.

            “Mmm, good.” Devin said.

            Jack lubed up his hand and pulled Rhys’ legs up so he was on his knees. Rhys gasped and reoriented himself so he didn’t choke. Jack pushed through Rhys’ cheeks and rubbed his anus, making Rhys cry out around Devin’s dick.

            “Back up for a sec, precious, while Jack takes care of you.”

            Rhys didn’t pull off entirely, but he did back up a bit so he could breathe easier, and wasn’t in danger of bashing his head into Devin’s crotch.

            Jack dipped the first finger in, making Rhys moan. Jack went slowly, eventually adding two fingers to stretch and rub. Rhys was panting when Jack added a third finger. Finally he pulled the fingers out and slicked up his dick heavily. Jack put the lube down and pushed his way into Rhys’ ass, making Rhys grunt. When Jack’s crotch was flush with Rhys’ ass, Devin laced his fingers in Rhys’ hair and pulled him towards Devin’s crotch. “Come back, babe.”

            Rhys’ nose hit Devin’s pubic hair again, and Rhys swallowed.

            “Remember to breathe through your nose,” Devin said.

            Jack wiggled, and the motion jiggled Rhys and by extension Devin. Devin practically purred. Jack started an easy rhythm, making Rhys moan and swallow. Rhys went back and forth on Devin’s dick when every motion Jack made. Jack got faster, pulling and pushing at Rhys’ legs. Devin came first, arching into Rhys’ mouth and spilling. Rhys’ swallowed and swallowed with muffled grunts.

            Jack came shortly after, pressing deep into Rhys with a moan.

            Rhys’ dick was so hard from it all it was almost painful.

            Devin pushed Rhys off, and raised his face to lick the drool and come off the corners of Rhys’ lips before kissing him, hard, on the mouth. He pushed Rhys back until he was basically sitting on Jack’s lap. Rhys panted as Devin leaned down to suck on Rhys’ nipples and Jack took hold of Rhys’ dick, slowly massaging it. Rhys cried out.

            “Mmm cupcake, I can’t quite tell what you want.”

            “More, p-please…. More…”

            “All right then.” Jack increased the pace and squeezed. When Rhys came he felt like he was exploding. Come went all over his chest and he sagged back weakly against Jack, panting hard. Devin leaned forward to kiss him hard again, rubbing his hands along Rhys’ hips and reached down below Rhys’ dick to caress his balls. Rhys moaned into Devin’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication during sexual interactions is good. I just felt like the dialogue as is fit, and it makes sense given Rhys' past history. Not that his partners pre-Bernard were BAD per se. But his very recent history re: Bernard + Jack... not a great learning experience mix for how to properly interact with partners?
> 
> I'll probably come back to this one. I just haven't written many threesomes so I sort of checked out when the going was good.


	10. Run It Up The Flagpole

Handsome Jack fought the urge to yawn as yet another fawning underling chatted away about their latest project to him, in a seemingly endless line of the suckers. He’d agreed to come to the office party because it was good for him to show his face and remind people about his larger than life status. He intimidated with looks, with his words, and even his stride. Even though the gathering was large, he still dominated it.

            Rhys stood behind him, paying attention to the speaker but not saying anything. It was the first time Jack had Rhys out with him in public, making the personal assistant title official. Jack had let Rhys pick what he wanted from the clothes machine. Rhys chose a more formal suit than he usually wore. A pretty black and gold number that dipped a bit low down on his chest, revealing the tips of his tattoos. Jack just wanted to rip it off him. While Jack wandered, Rhys had been taking notes as Jack needed, like a proper assistant, sending reminders to certain employees as needed, and fielding a couple of calls. Proper assisting, as it seemed.

“Sir! I’m so happy I was able to catch up with you!”

Jack turned to see the latest worshipper at the Jack alter. Tall, pale skin, dark hair, fancy suit. He had a short beard and what the guy probably thought was a winning smile.

“Ah, Wallethead, what a nice surprise.”

The man’s smile only slightly cracked, but he kept it up and chuckled, “That’s right sir. You got me.” He glanced behind Jack briefly and his smile widened. Jack glanced that way, too, and realized that the man was looking at Rhys, who was glaring back at Wallethead. Rhys saw Jack look at him and put his normal office smile back on before looking off to the side, away from them both.

Jack looked back at Wallethead.

“I heard you got ol’ Rhys here as an assistant. You know I have some suggestions if you want better.”

“Do you?” Jack said. He glanced at Rhys, who pursed his lips and pulled up a program on his arm to make it seem like he wasn’t paying attention. “Who would you recommend?”

Wallethead listed a couple people, adding a chuckle here and there for emphasis. Just joshing between buddies.

“More importantly, though, sir, I have a proposition I wanted to discuss with you. Something I think would be very lucrative for the company.”

“Mmm… I’m sure it’s fascinating. Stop by my office tomorrow and we’ll talk about it. Rhys, set up a meeting for Wallethead.”

“Yes sir,” Rhys replied, quietly.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Jack said to Wallethead, “I have a call I have to take.” He tapped his ear for emphasis, where his communication implant was, and stepped past the man. Rhys followed after him.

Jack waved off other worshippers and stepped into a conference room on the side of the room. Two employees inside saw Jack and left immediately, shutting the door behind them. Once they were gone and Jack and Rhys were alone, Jack made sure all the doors were locked and the windows were closed and all of the recording software inside was locked off. The room was relatively bland corporate. A longish room with a long oval table and chairs. Several vidscreens. Speakers. Jack pushed some chairs away from the table and grabbed Rhys. He pushed Rhys against the table and undid the man’s belt.

Rhys was already flushing. “Sir, the party—”

“This room is soundproofed for secrecy. I locked all the doors, blocked all the recorders. They won’t bother us.” Jack yanked the belt off and tossed it aside, then undid Rhys’ pants and pushed them down, revealing his boxers. “Or are you really more worried about Wallethead hearing us? I know he’s on the other side of that door, just trying to listen in and get ahead.” He pulled Rhys’ boxers down and pushed Rhys back onto the table on his back. Jack then got to work on his own pants.

“Vasquez followed us?”

“Aww, you too close?” Jack pushed his pants and boxers down, then pulled lube out of one of his pockets and wet his fingers. He yanked Rhys’ pants and boxers entirely off and tossed them to the side, then pulled Rhys towards Jack by his thighs, and spread the other man’s legs before parting his cheeks and wetting Rhys’ rim.

Rhys cried out and said, “N-no, we’re… We’re not close.”

Jack put one finger in, slowly, looking for Rhys’ prostate and finding it easily. He rubbed it, making Rhys twitch and pant.

“So it’s a rivalry then?” Jack put in a second finger, and focused more on stretching. Rhys moaned. “Remember Rhys, words.”

“I-I guess, maybe. Vasquez is a s-s-na—ahhh!” Jack added a third finger while Rhys was talking, and used his other hand to caress Rhys’ balls.

“A snake?”

Rhys nodded and cried out as Jack worked out a big stretch. Jack pulled his fingers out and slicked up his dick.

“Why Rhys, you’re being rather critical of a coworker.” Rhys frowned and looked up at Jack in surprise. That was when Jack pulled Rhys’ legs to his stomach and rammed in, making Rhys’ head snap back as he cried out. Jack pressed all the way in, the extra prep time making it smooth going. Rhys was still pleasantly tight around him. Jack started a slow rhythm, listening to Rhys pant. “I’m curious about why you didn’t offer his name up for me to take out. Seems like someone you’d want dead.”

“I-I-I-ahhhh!” Rhys cried out as Jack thrust in hard, and started increasing the pace.

“Seems like Wallethead is a difficult subject for you. How about we focus on the room again?” Jack rapidly increased the pace, making Rhys grunt and moan. When Jack came he pressed into Rhys all the way, and watched Rhys’ chest rise and fall heavily with his breathing.

“You know this is where the conference was when I fucked you on my desk while listening in.”

Rhys opened his eyes fully and looked at Jack, startled.

Jack grinned. “And here you thought maybe you’d never get to be here.” Jack put a hand out and pumped Rhys’ cock, making him moan. He worked slowly, feeling Rhys shudder. “Imagine them having their next meeting here, sitting in these chairs, talking plans, leaning on the table where I fucked you.” Jack increased the pace and Rhys came hard, shouting at the end. Come covered his chest, a little on the table.

“Oh Rhysie, you got the table all dirty. Don’t you know that’s not proper conference etiquette?” Jack thrust into Rhys, making the other man gasp. “Might have to give you a citation.” Jack started a quick rhythm, pounding into Rhys’ ass with a loud slap-slap-slap in the quiet room. Rhys grunted with every thrust. His hair was askew from being squished and mussed against the desk. “Maybe I should get you to lick it all off. Would you do that for me, cupcake?” Jack thrust in hard, making Rhys cry out. “Words, cupcake.”

“Ye-yes, s-sir.”

“Yes sir what?”

“I’ll-I’ll l-l-lick the table clean, sir.”

Jack grinned and increased the pace even more, pulling Rhys’ thighs to him so hard that he buried his fingers in them, making Rhys’ cry out. When he came he pressed hard into Rhys, his chest heaving. Rhys' back made a slight squeaking sound on the table as he was pushed back a bit.

Rhys panted and Jack idly traced some of the mess on Rhys’ chest over his tattoos, then pulled out. “We’ll finish this in my office.” He pulled his pants up and said, “Grab your clothes. I’m going to get the cleaning bots.” He backed away and finished tying his pants.

Rhys’ legs fell to the side of the table and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, then slid off the table. He leaned heavily against it and then went to get his pants. The small machines popped out of the walls and started their work, vacuuming and wiping down the floor and the table.

Rhys started putting his boxers on and Jack said, “Don’t bother. We’re not going back to the party. I keep a private elevator connected to some of the conference room. Easier to spook the execs that way.”

Rhys swallowed and gave up on his boxers, simply grabbing them back in his arms with his pants and shoes and following after Jack. Jack avoided the robots and activated a program using his wrist watch. A hidden panel opened up in the back of the room, and lights went on, showing a small corridor. Jack stepped in, and Rhys followed after, nervously looking around. The door shut behind them.

“No one’s allowed back here,” Jack said. “No one even knows it exists. I had it built after I took over, only by robots. Replaced some extra space. Small, but convenient.” He stepped towards an elevator and it opened, revealing a small lit space. Jack stepped in and Rhys followed. Rhys stood to the side as Jack keyed in a code on the numpad by the doors. The doors shut and the elevator moved.

Rhys stood awkwardly to the side, feeling the need to cover his crotch with his bundle, and continuously reminded that he was walking around _outside Jack’s locked office_ without any clothing on below his stomach. He glanced at Jack and saw that Jack was watching him. Rhys swallowed and looked away.

Jack walked up to Rhys and took Rhys’ chin, forcing Rhys to look up at him. Jack didn’t say anything. Just smoothed his fingers over Rhys’ chin, then his lips, then drew his hand down Rhys’ neck, slowly, eventually tracing Rhys’ collarbone. Rhys swallowed.

“You know, I’ve never fucked anyone in here.”

Rhys swallowed again.

Jack grabbed the clothes out of Rhys’ hands and pushed them aside, making them fall out of Rhys’ arms. Rhys backed up against the wall, his arms out, palms flat against the wall. Jack undid his fly and pushed his pants and underwear down again. Then Jack reached out and undid Rhys’ shirt, opening it and pushing it to the sides to show Rhys’ chest. Jack crouched a bit and pulled Rhys’ midsection forward, then pushed his dick back into Rhys’ ass, making him cry out. Jack pulled Rhys’ legs around his waist and stood up, dragging Rhys’ up the wall. Rhys grabbed out at Jack’s shoulders for support.

Jack pressed Rhys into the wall and started a fast rhythm. Rhys clutched at Jack’s shirt, gasping on every thrust. The elevator beeped when it stopped on the right floor, and the room stopped moving. But Jack kept going, filling the sudden silence with his thrusts, Rhys’ cries, the slap of their skin-on-skin contact, and the bumping of Rhys’ back into the metal wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Cleans the Cleaners is all I'm asking. Probably chemicals. Lots of chemicals.


	11. Calendar Alert

Jack was sitting in his chair, finishing up a current work project on his computer. Rhys sat in a chair nearby, reviewing some programs Jack had given him. Most of his non-clerical work was reviewing Jack’s programs. Figuring out how they worked. Why they did what they did. How to improve his own work.

            The intercom dinged and Hugo Vasquez’ voice said, “Sir, I’m here for the meeting.”

            Jack smiled. Rhys frowned.

            Jack opened the door and Vasquez walked in, looking dapper as ever, with his usual over-the-top grin.

            “Ah, Vasquez,” Jack said. He dismissed his computer program, making the screen turn truly translucent, and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Rhys had noticed the chair when he woke up and went to get breakfast. He still had no idea what to make of it.

            Rhys had been sleeping in the bedroom off of Jack’s office for a while now. He’d recovered there from bouts with Jack enough times, and just used it when Jack was busy with work anyway. And it was convenient for all the times Jack ‘needed’ him. Jack even slept there, too, half the time. It was an odd circumstance. Not like sleeping with a lover. In Rhys’ opinion, it was more like sleeping with a cobra. Putting aside Rhys’ ever-growing mental baggage in regard to Jack, Jack was just as likely to get into bed and paw at Rhys as he was to just fall asleep. But Jack at least seemed to understand that Rhys did need sleep to maintain his stamina and health. And sometimes Rhys found himself too tired to care.

            So Rhys had woken up that morning. Jack was gone. Rhys went to get breakfast, and noticed that the chair had been added. There had never been a chair in that position in front of Jack’s desk in all the time Rhys had been there.

            Jack didn’t say anything about it. Just gave Rhys the programs and ignored him. Rhys knew that Vasquez was coming in that day. Knew what time. He’d scheduled the meeting as Jack had asked, around blocks Jack had cordoned off. Surprisingly, none of those blocks concerned Jack taking time off with Rhys, which was a pleasant change of pace.

            So now Rhys sat in his chair as Vasquez walked up. Rhys didn’t know whether or not to leave. Jack hadn’t sent him out, which was normal when he had meetings in his office these days. After Jack’s two-day sojourn on Pandora, Jack had let Rhys leave the office for brief periods, always demanding that he return within specific time limits. Rhys would leave and be on his own for a bit. Head to his quarters for a nap, catch up – to a limited extent – with Vaughn and Yvette, who were always dying to know details about what it was like as Jack’s assistant, but Rhys never told them enough to explain… everything. He didn’t even know how to start.

            Vasquez stood by the chair and looked at Rhys. His smile slightly cracked and he looked back at Jack. “Sir, perhaps we should have this meeting in private?”

            “Vasquez, Rhys is my personal assistant. Anything you have to say can be said in front of him. Sit.” Jack looked pointedly at the chair and after only a brief hesitation wherein Vasquez glanced back at Rhys, Vasquez sat.

            Rhys glanced at Jack, not knowing what to do. Was he supposed to take notes? Jack didn’t look at him, but instead leaned back in his chair. “Well? This meeting was _your_ request.”

            Vasquez glanced at Rhys again and then back at Jack, “As I was saying yesterday, sir, I have an opportunity for the company.”

            Jack waited, a bored expression on his face.

            Vasquez continued after a second, “I have a line on a vault key.”

            Rhys’ eyes widened. That _was_ good. Jack was always looking for vaults.

            “Do you? How much of a line?”

            “I’ve got a seller on Pandora ready to make a trade. I can contact them at any time.”

             “What’s the asking price?”

            “Negotiable at the moment. We haven’t quite tacked down on a number.”

            Jack thrummed his fingers on his chair. “This is quite the opportunity, Vasquez.”

            Vasquez leaned back in his chair. “Thank you, sir.”

            “If it’s legitimate.”

            Vasquez blinked. Then said, “What?”

            Jack tapped a button and metal bands shot out of the chair, trapping Vasquez in it. They clasped around his wrists and chest. Vasquez was too shocked for a second, then struggled with them, making the rolling chair wiggle.

            “Is there anything more to this opportunity other than a potential vault key?”

            “Sir, I don’t-I don’t understand.”

            “It’s a simple question, Wallethead. Is there anything more to this than a single vault key?”

            Vasquez was sweating now, and still struggling against the restraints. He watched Jack with fear in his eyes and glanced at Rhys, then back at Jack. “Sir, I—”

            Jack looked at Rhys. “See, this is why it’s hard to find good help around here. People just can’t answer _basic_ questions.” He got up and walked around the desk, then sat on the edge facing Vasquez. “Look, amigo, think small words. Did you find more than this one vault key? Is there the offer of more keys? What proof do you have that it’s legitimate?”

            “I… I’ve been in negotiations for the one key. I was going to go to Pandora to check on the legitimacy.”

            “Brilliant plan. You probably wouldn’t get there alive, and even if you did, you probably wouldn’t leave. Who promoted you exactly?” Jack ignored Vasquez’ stammering and continued, “Oh, I remember. You stabbed a few people in the back to get here, didn’t you? Admirable in its own way. Unfortunately gutting a few corporate lackeys isn’t the most impressive resume, is it?”

            Vasquez opened and closed his mouth.

            Jack continued, “Now, right about now you’re probably dialing your communicator, trying to get help. Maybe. So you’ll probably notice that my office is a bit of a dead zone. For you, anyway. And hacking isn’t listed as one of your specialties. Pity.” Jack turned to Rhys, “Rhys, tell Wallethead one of the perks of the walls in here.”

            Rhys stared for a second, then said, “They’re soundproof.”

            “Yes, that,” Jack said, turning back to Vasquez with a smile. “What a shame, that.” He reached out a hand. “Rhys, give me your belt.”

            Rhys stared for several seconds, then stood and pulled his belt off. It was decorative today. Something Jack had left out for him. He handed it over to Jack and sat back down, glancing at Vasquez, who was staring his way.

            “Look, sir, whatever it is you need, I’m your guy, I can get it.”

            Jack stood up and walked to Vasquez. “I’m sure.” He walked behind the chair so that Vasquez couldn’t kick him, and used the belt to make a sort of gag on Vasquez’ mouth. Vasquez continued talking – seemingly – with it on, and shook his head, trying to get it off. He only made muffled noises, though. His eyes found Rhys. A mix of rage and fear filled his expression. Jack got out from behind the chair as Vasquez pushed it back. “Aww, don’t be like that buddy. I’ve got a show of sorts planned for you. Just gotta iron out the particulars with Rhys first.”

            Jack waved Rhys forward and Rhys stood and walked awkwardly over, avoiding looking at Vasquez. Jack grinned at him. “So, here you go. Another present. I’m just… so giving.”

            Rhys swallowed and glanced at Vasquez, then back to Jack.

            “So what do you wanna do?” Jack looked at Vasquez thoughtfully. “I thought maybe something like with Bernard, but honestly I’m more worried he’d be turned on by it. He just seems like that kind of guy.”

            “…I’d really like to not repeat what happened with Bernard. Sir.”

            “Yeah it’s kind of creeping me out just considering it.” Jack shuddered. “But hey, torture is still a very healthy option here.” Jack waggled his fingers in Vasquez’ direction, looking winningly at Rhys.

            “Thank you… but no, sir.”

            “Aww. Yeah, I figured. Not your kind of thing. Which I appreciate. Sort of. A bit. I mean it’s cute and all that.” Jack tapped his fingers on his desk, then said, “Ooh, I have an idea.” He stood up and walked around Vasquez, grabbed the back of the chair, and pushed it forward and around the desk, on the opposite side from Rhys. Rhys watched nervously, not knowing what to do. Jack pushed the chair behind Jack’s chair and stopped it there, then stood up and walked over to the left side of his chair. He paused over the armrest and grinned at Vasquez. He waved. “Bye Wallethead.” Then clicked the button. Panels retracted under the chair and the chair – and Vasquez – dropped into the ether. Jack walked towards the edge, looking down. Rhys refused to step closer. Loud whirring and thuds and grinding filled the air with the panels open, and he heard lots of thwacks, and liquid-like cuts. Rhys had no idea what was down that hole, but it would still fill his nightmares for a while.

            “Oh wow, guess the chair was a mistake. It got stuck on – oh, it’s not stuck anymore. Glad I added that extra saw. Helps.” Jack waited a bit longer, then clicked the chair. “Yeah, he’s not walking away from that.” He grinned at Rhys. “Aren’t I thoughtful?”

            Rhys stared at him, feeling slightly nauseous.

            “Now I thought we could just fuck on top of the closed trap door but, good as the system is, I am sort of worried that we’d somehow trigger it and drop through, which isn’t my cup of tea. So. Bedroom. I want you on hands and knees again. Been too long.” Jack pushed Rhys ahead of him, and Rhys focused on what was ahead, not what was under that trap door behind them.


	12. Requisition

Rhys followed Jack down the hall. Jack had a meeting to get to and decided to take the long way around by walking and showing his face off. He grinned at some coworkers and overtly ignored others. Rhys reasoned it was another of his powerplays: you got his notice or you didn’t, and the only person who knew why would be Jack. And it would leave everything wondering what they’d done and if they could or should repeat it.

            Jack stopped at Hugo Vasquez’s office and Rhys stopped behind him. Rhys had been paying attention to where they were going, but hadn’t expected Jack to stop here. Rhys knew the office hadn’t been switched over to anyone yet. It had only been a few days since Vasquez… disappeared. And Jack had ordered the office be left alone for a little longer. Why, Rhys had no idea. He did know that the meeting wasn’t in there.

            Jack keyed open the door and stepped inside. Rhys followed, not knowing what else to do. The door shut behind them.

            Jack strolled around the room, looking it over, tut-tutting over different things inside. The office was mostly empty, for all that Vasquez liked ostentation. Likely he couldn’t afford much more than was there. A few awards, some trophies. Not much else. The chair was pretty nice and the computer one of the better models. There was a large plaque with Hugo’s name on it on the desk. The viewing port was large.

            Rhys stood by the door, feeling dread fill every part of him. He knew Hugo was dead. Besides watching him drop down a shaft filled with various murderous implements while the man was locked into a desk chair, Jack had pulled up video footage after fucking Rhys into the bed. He’d pulled it up on Rhys’ _arm_ of all things, so the video file was still _there_ until Rhys chose to remove it. Rhys had been forced to lie there, too exhausted to move much, while the very high quality video recording showed him in detail how Vasquez was taken apart. He’d tried to shut his eyes but Jack had promised that if Rhys did, round two would be without lube, and with an audience who wasn’t Devin.

            Rhys still managed to escape and vomit into the toilet after. Jack had been there afterward, rubbing his back and helping him clean up.

            “I like you all innocent and naïve, cupcake,” Jack had said once he towed Rhys back to the bed and Rhys was lying on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow in an attempt to drown everything out as he continued to shake. Jack stroked his back languidly. “But I did want to see what your reaction would be. Not all of us are made to be homicidal, I guess. It’s kind of cute.” He leaned down and kissed Rhys’ spine. Round two did come, and Rhys had never before been so grateful for something that drowned out all his thoughts.

            Watching Jack wander around now, Rhys wondered if Hugo’s fate was merely foreshadowing Rhys’ own. Jack hadn’t cared about Hugo or Bernard. They were nobodies until Rhys crossed Jack’s radar. Rhys couldn’t quite understand Jack’s fascination with him, but Rhys had to wonder if the people Jack had more connection to, in whatever capacity, suffered worse than complete strangers. Rhys did know a lot about Jack, but there were stories about his grandmother. About prior business partners. About vault hunters who had double-crossed him.

            Rhys wondered, yet again, where his obsessive worship of Jack had taken a turn. It was probably slowly eroded over the months since he’d become Jack’s PA. That very first day had been a shocker. He knew Jack was no saint but that… And then the days just kept going.

            But there were moments where Jack wouldn’t be fucking him into tables and walls, where Jack would be reading something on the bed while Rhys lightly dozed, and run his hands down Rhys’ arm or back. He didn’t kiss Rhys much, but the times he did by and large were oddly tender. In what spare time Rhys had, Rhys had been becoming his own amateur therapist, reading up on psychology. He knew about Stockholm syndrome, about abusive relationships. He realized that what Jack was doing fit no particular pattern but several. All bad. And that for all that Rhys knew he should be more terrified than aroused or attracted, the tactics were working. Sleeping next to Jack or lying next to him was still like lying with a cobra, even more so after what happened with Bernard and Hugo, but the pure worship Rhys had for Jack had eroded and the remains had morphed into… into something between worship and affection. He knew he should get out. He knew that Jack was an awful human being – in the loosest of terms – and that Rhys was very likely going to die in one of the many scenarios that Jack had brought up over the course of their relationship. But what would even happen if he tried? Better to hope that when Jack got bored or too angry, whatever it was would happen fast.

            “It’s not bad,” Jack said, turning back to grin at Rhys. He beckoned Rhys over. Rhys walked quickly over to Jack, where he stood by the viewing port. Jack surveyed the room again. “Not bad at all.” He looked back at Rhys and reached forward to grab Rhys’ lapel, pulling him to the desk.

            “Sir, this—” Jack had already undone Rhys’ belt and pulled it off. “Don’t you have a meeting to get to?”

            “Oh that. Naw. Made it up. This is what I blocked the time off for.” Rhys’ surprise let Jack more easily pull Rhys’ pants and boxers down and push him onto his back on the desk. Jack yanked the pants and boxers off and tossed them aside. Rhys’ boots fell to the floor. As Jack started working on his own clothes, Rhys looked up at the ceiling and just hoped the walls were thick and felt some gratitude for the fact that the port holes were blacked out from the outside.

            Jack tossed his pants aside and pushed Rhys’ legs apart. He pulled a small container of lube out of his breast pocket. As he slicked up his fingers he said, “See, today is special.” He parted Rhys’ ass and rubbed around Rhys’ hole, making Rhys shudder. As he stuck a finger in, Rhys clamped his hands on his mouth to stifle a moan. Jack grinned. “I’ve decided what I’m going to do with this office.” Jack took his time, wringing out every shudder and muffled moan from Rhys he could get before he put in a second finger. “You seem pretty distracted, cupcake.” When Jack put in a third finger, Rhys was panting and just about going out of his mind. Jack put his free hand out and lightly caressed the side of Rhys’ hardening cock. Rhys gave a muffled shout through his fingers.

            Jack pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. “You’re so distracted I don’t know if you’ve been able to fully appreciate your new office.” Rhys opened his eyes and looked up in Jack in surprise. Jack grinned, pulled Rhys’ closer to Jack by his hips, then pushed his dick into Rhys’ ass. Rhys shouted, barely catching the noise as he crushed his fingers to his face. The prep made Jack’s going smooth and it just happened so _fast_.

            Jack groaned. “So tight. Fucking love it. Best thank you there is.” He bottomed out and groaned again. Rhys moaned. Jack started a quick rhythm, making Rhys bounce on the desk between grunts and moans. “Course you won’t be here all the time. And it’s pretty close to my office so that’s good. Gonna have to modify it a bit. Already started on a back hallway and elevator so I can come visit when I need.” He made a powerful thrust and groaned loudly. Rhys had to bite into his arm not to shout as loudly as he could. Jack increased his pace and came to a shuddering halt as he released. Rhys moaned into his bitten arm, tasting blood.

            Jack grinned and reached. He took Rhys’ dick in hand and slowly pumped. When Rhys came, his back arched and he gagged as his metal hand pressed his arm more into his mouth to keep the sound down. Come coated his stomach.

            Jack looked down at Rhys with a smile and let go of his cock. “God you’re so fucking hot right now. Just coming to pieces under me. Fucking A.” Jack grabbed Rhys’ hips again and started a quick pace. Rhys’ grunts were louder as his skin hit the desk. The placard fell off the table.

            Jack finally came to a shuddering halt and leaned down onto Rhys through his orgasm. Rhys was breathing hard. Jack reached out and grabbed Rhys’ wrists to pull them up. Rhys opened his mouth and let go of his arm, groaning. Jack set Rhys’ metal arm down on the desk and turned Rhys’ flesh arm, looking over the bloody bite marks. Jack whistled. “Damn, cupcake.” He grinned at Rhys, who was still breathing heavily and watching him. Rhys’ face was flushed. “How about I kiss it all better?” Jack tenderly kissed the cut skin and Rhys’ flush darkened. Jack put the arm down on the desk and leaned down to capture Rhys’ lips, sucking Rhys’ lower lip into his mouth before pushing his tongue in. Rhys moaned into Jack’s mouth as he shut his eyes. When Jack broke the kiss he leaned his forehead on Rhys’ and said, quietly, “You haven’t said thank you yet.”

            Rhys panted and said, “Th-thank you, sir.”

            Jack grinned and straightened, then pulled out. Rhys grunted and pulled his legs together slowly as he slid down the desk to stand shakily on his feet.

            “Of course you’re still my PA,” Jack said as he put his pants back on. “And this takes care of the Vasquez situation nicely.” As he finished his pants he turned back to Rhys, who was still trying to get his balance back by the desk. Jack grinned and walked back to him, then put his left hand out to caress Rhys’ jaw. Rhys swallowed, not knowing what to do. His eyes met Jack’s.

            “A few ground rules, though. You bring anyone here to fuck without telling me, there will be consequences. I’ll know. I don’t mind bringing extras, or watching, but I don’t share my toys without permission, understand?” Jack didn’t hold Rhys in a stranglehold, but his fingers caressed Rhys’ neck in a way that still felt threatening. “There’s an attached living space in this office. We’ll get your things moved up here. But I still expect you in my bed on a regular basis.” Jack grinned. “Not that we’re limited on that front, anyway. Somehow, your new desk is almost as nice to fuck on as mine.”


	13. Reconvene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who showed up at loooong last!

“Jeez this is a nice office,” Yvette said as she walked into Rhys’ new place, followed by Vaughn and Rhys himself. Once Rhys had started moving his stuff, Yvette and Vaughn had wanted the full story, and had only stayed away because, as Rhys said, he wanted them to see it once it was complete.

            Rhys wasn’t overly worried that Jack would do something awful to either of them simply because Rhys was associated with them. Hugo and Bernard seemed to fit a pattern of “people Rhys didn’t like”, and Rhys had no lustful interest in either of his closest friends, but he still worried having them there in the space. He’d rather have visited their offices, living quarters, or anywhere else on the station that wasn’t Rhys’ or Jack’s office. To keep them as safe as he could.

            Yvette was already at the big porthole, looking out in awe at the view. Vaughn walked over to the desk to admire the new console. “Only the best for Handsome Jack’s PA, huh?” Vaughn said with a grin. He didn’t touch it, but it was clear he wanted to. Vaughn’s fascination with tech was one of the reasons he and Rhys were such good friends, even if Vaughn’s focus was accounting, not software and hardware.

            “You even got a nice chair!” Yvette said, walking up to it and squishing the head cushion experimentally. Rhys tried to keep himself smiling and unaffected by it, but he couldn’t help remembering when the chair first arrived in the room under Jack’s purview, and then Rhys giving him a blowjob on it to “break it in”. Yvette and Vaughn were thankfully too interested in exploring to notice Rhys’ odd silence and nervous sweating.

            Vaughn sighed as he spotted the open door to Rhys’ living space. “It’ll be quieter in the apartment now, I guess.” Vaughn smiled sadly at Rhys. “I know you’re moving up in the world and hey, plenty of us would kill to have our own quarters, but I’m gonna miss you, bud.”

            Rhys smiled. “Same.” He would miss Vaughn. It was almost the last bit of what he increasingly considered his “old life” before he stepped into Handsome Jack’s office. Gone now, possibly forever. He’d still get to see Vaughn plenty, and they chatted electronically often enough during the day that it’s not like their friendship was over, but for all that Rhys now seemingly had his own little business haven, Rhys felt almost more isolated.

            “They still haven’t found out what happened with Vasquez, right?” Yvette asked, looking over Rhys’ desk and picking up the plaque with his name on it. “Not that I miss the asshat.”

            “Deserted is the last I heard,” Vaughn said as he leaned against the corner of Rhys’ desk. “Or stabbed in the back by someone, probably. Although no one is taking credit.” He looked at Rhys in alarm. “Not that I think _you_ did it. I mean yeah, people have suggested it because now it’s your office and it times well with his disappearance and everything, but like… I don’t think you did it, man.”

            “Did you?” Yvette asked.

            Rhys looked at her in surprise. He was mostly distracted by Vaughn leaning on the desk. The desk that only that morning Jack had fucked Rhys doggy-style on. Rhys was just thankful that Jack was so quick to call the cleaning bots. “Did I what?”

            “You know,” Yvette said, looking around, then back at Rhys. “Get rid of Vasquez?”

            Rhys blinked at her, then rolled his eyes. “No. No. How would I… I don’t work that way, Yvette. I outmaneuver in business. I don’t literally stab people in the back or… I don’t know… push them out of an airlock or something.” He frowned. “Can you even do that here? I feel like there should be safety precautions for that…”

            Yvette laughed nervously. “Yeah, I thought it wasn’t you.”

            Rhys smiled at her, wondering when he’d gotten better at lying.

            “Do you know who did?” Yvette asked. “I mean… you _are_ Handsome Jack’s PA now.”

            “Jack doesn’t tell me that kind of stuff,” Rhys replied. “If he even knows.”

            Yvette and Vaughn stared at him and Rhys felt butterflies in his stomach. _What had he let slip??_

            “You just called him… by his _name_ ,” Vaughn said.

            “Do you say that to his _face_?” Yvette asked. “Or I guess his…” She looked around nervously and made a gesture over the center of her face to indicate Jack’s mask.

            “No, I… it just slipped out,” Rhys said, feeling a flush come over his face. “I don’t call him that.”

            “Really?” Vaughn said. “I mean it sounded really natural.”

            “It-it was an accident.” Rhys wished he could just disappear. “I don’t… I don’t even know what he’d do if I…”

            Yvette frowned and walked up to him. She put her right hand on his shoulder. “It’s all right, Rhys. It was just a surprise is all. But, I do want to ask… I know I keep asking, but does he… I mean… there’s all kinds of rumors out there about him. He’s not… he’s not hurting you or anything is he?”

            Rhys frowned. “Why would you think he is?”

            “Well you just said you don’t know what he’d do if you just called him by his name. So you’ve either seen what he does or been the subject of it for some reason. You’re jumpier than you used to be. Quieter. You don’t visit us as much. You were closeted in his office for a ridiculously long time until he brought you to that office party and finally gave you a new office for whatever reason.”

            “I’m just busy,” Rhys said, absently scratching the back of his head. “It’s all… above board. Fine. He’s… Handsome Jack is fine. He expects a lot.”

            Yvette smiled sadly. “Yeah. Well… if anything does happen, you know you can talk to us, right?”

            Vaughn smiled and walked forward. “We’re here for you, bro.”

            Rhys smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

            Yvette finally broke the extended moment of silence by saying, “So does he flirt with you? Like everyone always says he flirts a lot.”

            Rhys’ flush returned and Vaughn burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I didn't kill them!


	14. Touching Base

Rhys was in his office reviewing Jack’s monthly schedule when the door buzzed. A vid popped up showing Professor Nakayama and two larger figures waiting outside. Rhys hesitated. He couldn’t exactly refuse the man entry. He briefly thought about calling Jack, but it would probably just annoy him to be bothered. So he swallowed and buzzed open the door.

            Nakayama stepped in with his usual manic grin, the two large lackeys behind him following. The door snicked shut behind them.

            Nakayama went straight up to Rhys’ desk as Rhys stood up. “Aw, Rhys, my best project. How are we feeling today? Good I trust?” He made a hand gesture to the two lackeys, who walked ahead and went around Rhys’ desk. Rhys had barely any time to panic before they grabbed him and pushed him onto his back on the desk, longways. His monitor holo shut off. The desk was long enough that only Rhys’ feet dangled off the edge. He struggled, but the toughs seemed made of solid muscle.

            Nakayama walked up to stand by Rhys’ shoulder and looked Rhys over. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and clicked a button on it. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. He grinned. “I see you replaced your prosthetics. Naughty, naughty. I wondered why my recording software went dead. Ah well. We’ll deal with that later. For now, this should do the trick.” He put the remote away and pulled an ID stick out of his pocket, reached out, and plugged it into Rhys’ forehead socket. Nakayama tapped some buttons on the ID as Rhys gasped. The ID insertion was almost always painful. And that was before a flood of error messages filled the left side of his vision. His right arm jerked briefly before it stopped working entirely. One of the toughs let go of his right side and went down to Rhys’ legs. He’d started kicking them up as the error messages appeared, and the tough grabbed his legs and held them down on the desk.

            “That’s better. We’ll take you back to the lab in a bit to get those replacements on. Well, after Mr. Jack has his fun. See, I’ve been quite happy about how happy Mr. Jack has been with you. But now he’s moved you down here, and I have to wonder _why_.” He pulled a syringe out of a large pocket and prepped it. Rhys could barely see him. The professor was leaning over Rhys, as if to give him a better look at what was going on. The manic grin was back as he held the syringe. “I have to wonder if Mr. Jack is… growing bored? Or if he’s already bored. Well, no need to worry. I have a solution for that.” The tough by Rhys’ left arm tore off Rhys’ shirt sleeve. Rhys couldn’t see it, but he felt it as it yanked on his shirt and his skin was bare to the controlled office air.

            Nakayama put the syringe to Rhys’ arm and pressed down. Rhys felt the small bite of it and cringed. He had no idea what Nakayama had just done. It _sounded_ like he hadn’t just killed Rhys with the shot. It sounded like Nakayama wanted him around for a bit.

            Nakayama pulled the syringe away and leaned over Rhys again to watch him. After a moment, Rhys felt like the room was a bit hotter than usual. He felt flushed and started breathing harder. He realized what the syringe was as his pants started to feel a bit too tight. Nakayama glanced down to Rhys’ waist and grinned. “Perfect.” He looked back at Rhys with that manic grin and held up the syringe. “New version, too! This lasts 48 hours! Isn’t it wonderful!”

            The private door in the back of the office leading to the elevator to Jack’s office opened. Two shots rang out and the toughs went down with loud thuds as they hit the ground.

            Nakayama stood up and Rhys couldn’t see him anymore. Not that he had much focus for the man anyway. His pants were painfully constricting his hard dick now. And his skin just felt so _hot_. His left arm now felt too heavy to move and he grunted with the pain from his crotch. Rhys looked at Jack, but it was hard to concentrate.

            Jack stared at Nakayama with a blank expression on his face, the gun pointed at the man. Nakayama’s grin was wider. “Mr. Jack! Such a pleasure! I didn’t expect to see you here!”

            “What did you do to Rhys?” Jack asked, oddly calm.

            “Oh I just uploaded a virus into his cybernetics to disable them and gave him a happy shot. 48 hours of one, too! Thought you’d like it! I hope you do!” Nakayama grinned and then Jack shot him in the head. The professor fell backward onto the floor.

            Jack holstered the gun and walked around the body of the tough closest to him. He stopped by Rhys’ side and looked the other man over with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

            “S-s-s-sorry, sir.”

            “What are you apologizing for?”

            “I don’t… I don’t…” Rhys grunted as his dick twinged and he tried unsuccessfully to reach for his pants. His left arm went up about a half-inch before dropping back down. The feedback in his echo eye wasn’t helping. Jack reached out and pulled the ID out of Rhys’ forehead socket. Rhys barely noticed the release. Jack looked over the ID, then pocketed it.

            “I’m not sure what virus he put in there, but for now I think taking your arm off might limit further damage.” He twisted Rhys’ right shoulder and unclipped the arm from its various connectors, pulled it off and set it on the desk chair. “We can clean it out later or just get one of the back-ups.” Rhys shivered and the echo eye shut off. Jack looked over, staring at the darkened iris thoughtfully, then glanced at Rhys’ crotch. “Happy shot, huh? Suddenly I see why this didn’t help with Bernard much. Can you get off the desk?”

            Rhys tried to push himself up with his left arm again, but the heaviness was just too much and he moved it even less. He tried just moving his torso, but that didn’t get him very far. He tried wiggling his legs, and all he managed to do was move slightly closer to the edge of the desk nearest Jack.

            “Sorry, sir.”

            Jack laughed. “Dude, it’s Nakayama. C’mere.” Jack walked around the desk and grabbed Rhys’ left arm, putting it around his neck as he pulled Rhys off the desk. If not for the fact that Jack was quite strong, Rhys would have simply fallen down. As is, he slumped into Jack. Jack put his right arm around Rhys’ torso and held Rhys’ left arm with his left hand as he half-walked/half-dragged Rhys to the bedroom.

            “I bet this is the first time one of my employees’ master plans was to give another of my employees a chemically induced hard-on. That’s… I mean they definitely don’t make them like that dude. Or _made_ them, anyway.” Jack chuckled. He dropped Rhys on the bed and Rhys managed to roll onto his back with a grunt, trying and failing again to reach for his pants. The lights turned on and Jack studied Rhys thoughtfully before walking forward and reaching out to undo Rhys’ belt.

            “I’ll be honest, I am sort of getting something out of seeing you like this. It’s really just Nakayama being a shitface and interfering with my schedule that bugs me. I don’t like it when people fuck with my stuff.” He threw the belt aside and pulled Rhys’ pants down, then pulled Rhys’ boxers down. Rhys grunted as the material caught on his cock on the way. He shuddered once he was free. Jack watched him. “Kind of not into you being like this without anything from me, though. No wonder Bernard sucked.” Jack knelt on the bedspread and lightly touched Rhys’ shaft, tracing it with a finger. The touch was like an electric shock and Rhys moaned as he shut his eyes. Precome was already spurting out of cock. Jack was fascinated and continued lightly tracing his fingers around the shaft, making Rhys shudder and moan. As Jack finally fully grasped Rhys’ cock in his hand, Rhys came, hard, with a yell. He panted as Jack wiped his hand off on Rhys’ shirt.

            “So is that… huh…”

            Rhys grunted in pain as his dick got hard again almost immediately. Somehow the second time it was worse. Jack watched him. “So… 48 hours of this? How did Nakayama expect you to even _have_ a dick after this?” Jack pulled him off quickly this time, and Rhys groaned through the orgasm, his panting even heavier. Jack wiped his hand off on Rhys’ shirt again.

            Rhys cried out as cock stiffened again. It was too much, too fast. He felt like he was going to explode. He felt like every breath cut at his lungs. He barely even felt Jack touching him as Jack pulled him off a third time. There was less come this time. Rhys cried out and turned his head into the pillow. Jack wiped his hand off on Rhys’ shirt again, and frowned. Rhys openly sobbed as his dick hardened again. His left arm twitched. He had no idea what to do.

            “The good news is that this drug clearly turns you into a sort of reinflating balloon,” Jack said. “And now I know that _definitely_ isn’t very sexy. So we’ve both learned something. The bad news is this clearly isn’t working. I’m going to call a medbot.” Jack stood and walked out of the room. Rhys grunted at the pain in his crotch.

            The medbot appeared and looked Rhys over. Rhys could barely even hear it talking to Jack. He barely registered when the bot injected him with something. All he knew was when the world started to drift away and Rhys sighed as he fell into the dark.


	15. Time Off

Rhys grumbled as he opened his eyes. The lights blinked on to a dim setting. His echo eye winked on, ran some start-up diagnostics, and then went back to normal. Rhys frowned and looked around. He was in Jack’s bedroom once more. He looked down at himself. Although he was under the covers, his clothes were all gone. Rhys sighed and laid back again. He wished that was less normal than it was. He looked to his right, and his right arm was still missing. He rolled his shoulder and grimaced. He pushed himself up with his left arm and got out of the bed to head to the bathroom. Thankfully everything downstairs seemed to be working and normal. When Rhys returned to the bed with a bathrobe on, Jack stepped into the room holding a new prosthetic left arm. It was shiny gold, and said ‘Hyperion’ on the lower part. Jack smiled at him and said, “Sit on the bed.”

            Rhys did as he was told. Jack put the arm on the bed next to Rhys’ left side and pulled the robe down so that Rhys’ chest was bare. Jack grinned wolfishly as Rhys flushed a bit. “Somehow this is better than you having a constant hard-on around me. But maybe we’ll get there huh? It’s no fun if it’s not me doing it to you.” Jack picked up the prosthetic and socketed it into Rhys’ shoulder. He let go as Rhys stabilized it with his left arm from practice and made sure it was in fully. His echo eye clicked on, running diagnostics. Rhys rolled his hand and twirled his fingers, then rolled the whole limb. Jack watched thoughtfully.

            “The old limb was a complete loss. I got rid of the virus, but Nakayama basically junked the whole thing. No matter. Means you get the upgrade that was sitting on the backburner anyway. Replaced your eye and socket while you were knocked out.” Jack took Rhys’ chin in his hand and looked carefully over the right side of Rhys’ face. “Everything look good?”

            “Yes, sir. Thank you very much.”

            “Mm… you were out for about three days, you know. Whatever was in what Nakayama plugged you full of, it was some hard crap.  The medbot had to pump you full of more hard drugs to clear it out of your system. Definitely one of the weirder sessions with a medbot, being in a room with an unconscious employee with a permanent hard-on while the computer diagnoses how to make it go away.” He laughed as Rhys flushed harder. “And I’ve had those bots in here for all sorts of reasons. Like fixing your ass.” Jack dragged a finger languidly down the center of Rhys’ chest, making him shiver.

            “I still think it was a good idea we replaced your cybernetics when we did. And I’m not sure _not_ doing that would have stopped him from showing up. I’ve reviewed the footage from your office. The dude was fucked up.” Jack put a hand to Rhys’ chest and pushed him back on the bed. Rhys’ breathing picked up as Jack leaned back on the bed next to him and dragged his fingers around Rhys’ stomach, sometimes tracing the tattoos. “With him dead that’s one less irritant. He was bound to explode at one point, anyway. Better for all parties that he’s gone.” Jack dragged his hand up Rhys’ chest and ran his fingers over Rhys’ face, tracing Rhys’ lips. “Are you happy he’s gone?”

            “What? I…”

            Jack languidly dragged his fingers down Rhys’ chin to trace his neck, his collarbone. “You were terrified of the man in the recording. I could tell. It’s natural to hate him, considering all that he’s put you through. What he planned to do with you. I’m not going to hurt you for hating him. Dude’s dead anyway.” Jack traced his finger down the centerline of Rhys’ chest, making Rhys shiver again.

            “He was… he was my boss.”

            Jack paused in his tracing and considered this information, then grinned wolfishly, sitting up on his elbow. “Oh, so that’s what it is. You’re worried that because Nakayama treated you like refuse to be used and fucked as needed, that if you hate him, I’ll know that you hate me.”

            “No, I don’t—!”

            Jack put two of his right hand fingers in Rhys’ mouth, silencing him with a “mmf!” Rhys hollowed his cheeks to suck on them and Jack sighed before pulling his fingers out and drifting down to Rhys’ nipples, making Rhys moan.

            “You don’t what, pumpkin?”

            “I-I-I don’t… I don’t hate you.”

            “Mmm… But Nakayama was your boss. Did you hate him?” Rhys flushed, and then Jack leaned over and sucked on Rhys’ left nipple. Rhys cried out. He was already half hard and Jack had barely touched him. Jack pulled up and grinned. “How about a different direction, then, since you’re clearly having some issue with this. What if I told you that I’d fuck you with the hand that pulled the trigger that ended Nakayama’s miserable existence?” Rhys looked at Jack and swallowed. “Is that what you want?”

            “…Yes, sir.”

            Jack stood up and pulled some lube out of the nightstand, then stood and undid his belt and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. He stood against the bed and undid the bathrobe on Rhys, pushing it further aside, then pushed Rhys’ legs apart. He wet his fingers with the lube and parted Rhys’ cheeks to rub Rhys’ entrance. Rhys moaned.

            “Having a good trigger hand always helped with this, I think. Or maybe it’s the other way around?” Jack pushed in with one finger, and Rhys cried out. He grabbed the bedspread with his fingers. “Do you know what it’s like to be shot, Rhys? I imagine not.” Jack pressed and stretched, making Rhys tremble before he added a second finger. “He died quickly, but you don’t have to die quickly from a gunshot. Or at all. But I was worried he’d do something if I let him rot away.” Jack used his free hand to caress Rhys’ balls, making Rhys moan loudly. “Better to take a headshot and get the whole thing over with fast.” Jack stuck a third finger in and put his left hand flat over Rhys chest, lightly turning his fingertips down to drag his nails down Rhys’ stomach. Combined with the stretching of Jack’s right-hand fingers, Rhys felt like he was falling apart.

            Jack finally pulled out and lubed up his dick, then pulled Rhys closer by his legs. He looked down almost fondly at Rhys, who was panting, and asked, “Did you want him to suffer?” Rhys opened his mouth to respond, but Jack pushed in, making Rhys throw his head back and cry out. Jack grunted at the tightness, the heat, and slowly pushed in until he bottomed out and his crotch was flush with Rhys’ ass. “Didn’t quite get that cupcake.”

            “I want… I… I wanted…”

            Jack pulled out slightly, smiling at Rhys. “Words, cupcake.”

            There were tears in Rhys’ eyes. “I wanted him to suffer.”

            Jack thrust into Rhys with that, making him gasp. “And here I took that away from you. I’m sorry.” He gave another powerful thrust and Rhys moaned. “I don’t even think you got to see his desiccated corpse. I kind of wish we could have fucked on top of it. Just you and me on that mess of a being. All the blood and guts.” Jack started a quick rhythm, filling the air with the slap of flesh on flash. “Would you have liked that, cupcake?”

            “Y-yes, sir.”

            Jack came hard and pressed into Rhys. When Jack’s shuddering slowed, Jack put his right hand out and slowly pumped Rhys’ dick. “Maybe I’ll teach you to shoot. We can use pictures of Nakayama for target practice.” He pumped faster and when Rhys came he shouted.


	16. Multitasking

The door shut behind Jack as he walked in and Rhys turned his chair to face him. But then Rhys’ phone buzzed with an incoming call. Rhys glanced at the desk, then back at Jack, not knowing what to do. Jack crossed his arms and asked, “Aren’t you going to get that?”

            Rhys turned his chair back to his desk and picked up the call, voice only.

            “Handsome Jack’s office. This is Rhys speaking, how can I help you?”

            Jack put his arms down and sauntered up to Rhys’ chair.

            “This is Carnis. I need to discuss the plans for the Hawk project with Mr. Jack.”

            Rhys opened his mouth as Jack got close enough to turn the swivel chair so that Rhys was facing him again. Rhys blinked and swallowed, but continued talking, “All right, let me check Mr. Jack’s schedule.” Rhys turned his head and clicked a button on his desk keyboard so that the calendar came up.

            Jack bent slightly and started pulling Rhys’ shirt open. Rhys shivered, but kept looking the schedule over.

            “I have an opening on Wednesday at 10:25 hours. Does that work?”

            Jack pushed the sides of the shirt all the way apart, so they bunched around Rhys’ shoulders. Then he knelt and started unbuckling Rhys’ belt.

            “Is there something on Friday instead?”

            Jack pulled the belt off and tossed it aside, then started undoing Rhys’ pants. Rhys swallowed. “Yes, I have an opening on Friday at 11:10 hours. Is that good?”

            Jack pulled Rhys up by the lapel of his shirt, making him stand.

            “…Yes, that should work. Thank you.”

            “Thank you,” Rhys said, quickly hanging up the call and making sure the line was closed and dead.

            “That was perfect cupcake,” Jack said. He pulled Rhys’ shirt off entirely and tossed it aside. Then he pushed Rhys’ pants and boxers down. Once they were out of the way and Rhys’ breathing had quickened, Jack turned him around and pushed him down to the desk face first, also turning the monitor off. Jack unbuckled his pants and then pulled lube out of his shirt pocket. He wet his fingers and reached out with his free left hand to grab Rhys’ left wrist, pressing it to the desk. He parted Rhys’ cheeks and pressed a finger in, making Rhys gasp. “I think you’re really getting the hang of this personal assistant gig.”

            As Jack explored and stretched, making Rhys moan and grunt, Rhys got out, “Thank you sir.”

            Jack put a second finger in, making Rhys cry out and press into the table.

            “So it’s Mr. Jack during work hours, ‘Sir’ when we fuck, but we’re on first-name basis with your friends?”

            Rhys’ eyes shot open and Jack put a third finger in, hard, making Rhys cry out.

            “I-I-I-I’m sorry sir. I meant no—” Jack made a big stretch and Rhys cried out again.

            “Oh no it’s cool, pumpkin. Just figuring out what the boundaries are and all that.” Jack pulled his fingers out and pulled his cock out. He slicked it with more lube and put the lube away again, then placed the head against Rhys’ entrance. “I’m not _that_ upset.” He slowly pushed his way in, making Rhys gasp with that first stretch. Jack hadn’t spent as much time on prep as he typically did. “Much.”

            Jack put his right hand on Rhys’ metal wrist, and slowly thrust forward, pushing farther in. The movement made Rhys gasp and bounce against the table.

            “Sir, please, I—” Jack made another quick thrust, pushing farther in, and Rhys grunted. His dick was already half-hard, despite the increasing pain in his ass, and how he felt like he was being stretched too much.

            “Now now, no begging yet, cupcake. Like I said, I’m not upset. You’ll know when I’m upset. For starters, I won’t be using lube.” Jack made another thrust, slamming Rhys into the table and sending his hair askew. Jack made another thrust and grunted as he bottomed out. He pressed his hands more into the desk and Rhys’ wrists.

Rhys moaned.

Rhys’ phone beeped for another incoming call.

Jack considered the ‘Incoming Call’ window that popped up over Rhys’ hair, and looked down at Rhys. He smiled. “Aren’t you going to get that, cupcake? Could be important.” Jack let go of his wrists.

Rhys swallowed and used his echo eye to answer the call with voice only. He cleared his throat and said as evenly as he could, “Handsome Jack’s office. This is Rhys, how can I help you?”

“This is Gray. I need to brief Mr. Jack on the outcome of the Kerbs matter.”

Jack leaned down and licked a stripe down Rhys’ shoulder tattoo.

Rhys shivered and sucked in a breath, then replied, “Let me check the calendar.” He turned his right wrist around so he could pull it up on his hand. Jack paused, opened his mouth, and bit down into Rhys’ back. Rhys half-choked, but clamped his mouth shut to keep the sound down. He cleared his throat.

“I have an opening on Thursday at 13:45 hours. Is that good?”

Jack let go of that section of skin, which was already reddening, and moved to another. He bit down as they awaited the caller’s response. Rhys pressed his face into the table to keep himself from making noise.

“That works. Thank you.”

Rhys turned his head quickly to reply, “Thank you,” and shut the line down and made sure the connection was closed and dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I suck at naming people and things? I feel so called out right now you earn a "I'm so fucking right about this" sticker.
> 
> Now I'm rethinking naming this chapter "Multitasking is REALLY hard".


	17. Handling It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguably by far the most graphic chapter in the fic. So like. Be prepared?

Jack had been gone four days this time. It was the longest he’d been off-station since Rhys had started working for him. Rhys fielded the ordinary number of calls the first three days. On the fourth day there were slightly more, but he repeated the same message, “I’ll let Mr. Jack know when he returns. He’s currently not taking calls. Thank you.” Or something like that. He had tried to contact Jack multiple times. The first two times he had received brief replies about, “Just field my calls,” followed by quick cut-offs. Not even any lewd remarks, which was odd. Jack hadn’t left any real instructions for his absence, other than a few programs for Rhys to review and emulate. The company went on. There was always research and other projects to take care of.

            Yvette and Vaughn had stopped by to visit and talk about their current work during a lunch break. Rhys had offered to come visit them, but Yvette had pointed out that with Jack’s longer-than-usual absence, wherever they went would likely have been filled with the curious. Both Yvette and Vaughn didn’t have private offices, so Rhys’ was optimal as a nice place to sit and eat lunch.

            Rhys had gotten chairs for them in front of his desk while he sat on the front edge of his desk, munching, as he listened to Yvette detail a funny story about a co-worker.

            Then the office door opened and Handsome Jack himself walked in. Yvette stopped talking as all three of them turned to look at him. Jack stopped and frowned. “Am I _interrupting_ something?”

            Yvette and Vaughn got up, grabbing their things. “No, sir, we’re so sorry,” Vaughn said. “We’ll be out of your hair.”

            Yvette looked at Rhys apologetically before walking out quickly behind Vaughn. Both dodged around Jack, not looking at him. The door shut behind them.

            Rhys put his food onto the desk and slid off to stand on the floor. He met Jack’s eyes and swallowed. “I’m sorry, sir, we were just talking over lun—”

            “I don’t care.” Jack marched forward and grabbed Rhys by the shirt and dragged him around the desk to where Rhys’ chair was. “Vault hunters are such a pain in my ass.” Jack shoved the chair aside and shoved Rhys forward to the desk edge. Rhys stumbled and bumped into it, grunting as his hip hit it.

            “They say you can’t lead a horse to water.” Jack snorted, then glared at Rhys. “Take your pants off.”

            Rhys swallowed and did as he was told, kicking off his shoes and then pushing his pants and boxers down and off. He stood awkwardly in front of Jack, nude from the waist down save for his socks.

            Jack turned him around and pushed his chest to the desktop.

            “Move and this is worse.”

            Jack let go to unzip his pants. Rhys was worried. He remembered the last time Jack had returned after a long trip. Jack wasn’t even vaguely flirting this time or making lewd comments.

            Jack pushed a finger into Rhys’ ass, making him gasp.

            “Been entertaining anyone else while I was gone? Your ‘friends’, maybe?” Jack pushed and stretched, relentless.

            Rhys gasped and panted. Without the lube even this hurt a bit. “N-no, sir. We just met for lunch today, that was—” Jack shoved a second finger in, making Rhys cry out.

            “I didn’t give you this office so you could host parties.” Jack pulled his fingers out entirely and put the head of his dick to Rhys’ ass. Rhys was still focused on the statement so when a tiny voice in his head pointed out that Jack hadn’t used lube this time—

            Jack pushed in and Rhys screamed. Every thrust Jack made to push in farther was worse. Rhys scrabbled at the desk. When Jack bottomed out he grunted and grabbed Rhys’ hips just to make sure. Rhys was gasping loudly at the pain.

            “S-s-sir, I’m s-s-sorry, s-sir, it w-won’t h-happen again.”

            “What won’t happen again?”

            Jack made a heavy thrust and Rhys shouted. Tears streamed down Rhys’ face.

            “I won’t bring anyone here. Ever. I swear.”

            Jack snorted and started a fast rhythm, making Rhys bounce against the desk. Rhys shouted and sobbed on every thrust. When Jack came he pressed into Rhys and pushed a hand down on Rhys’ back. Jack groaned. “Four days is too fucking long.”

            Rhys hiccuped and shuddered.

            Jack pulled out. The force of the motion made Rhys stumble backwards. Jack moved and Rhys fell backward onto the ground, landing badly on his ass with a cry before he rolled to his side. His fingers twitched. Come and blood leaked out of his ass. He shuddered and sobbed on the floor.

            “I have some meetings to take care of. I’ll send the medbot down.” Jack tucked his cock back into his pants and looked back down at Rhys. His breathing was heavy and he shook. Tears still streamed down his face, falling onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't reference any particular point in game canon. Assume that Jack was working a relatively longer-than-seen term deal with someone on Pandora (including if not entirely a team of Vault Hunters of no particular identity). It didn't go like he wanted. Queue... bad stuff.


	18. Planned Leave

Rhys opened his eyes blearily. He was on a bed – Jack’s, when he looked around. Typical. He shut his eyes. His throat felt raw. His eyes slightly burned. He tried to remember what had happened. Jack’s return came back and he shivered, burrowing farther under the covers. He’d felt like he was being ripped apart. Like Jack was finally following up on his “blood and gristle on my dick” promise.

            Rhys reached down under the blanket and felt around. Everything was still where it should be. The pain in his ass was gone. He felt a bit thirsty, but was scared to get up in case Jack reappeared and started another session. But of course if Rhys stayed and Jack somehow knew he’d woken, Jack might just come back in and do another session.

            Rhys turned his head to look around with his echo eye for clothing, since he was nude again. If he moved much more, the mood lighting might activate. He couldn’t spot anything. He shut his eyes and pushed his head back onto the pillow. He _could_ just drag the blanket with him as a sort of towel…

            “You know,” Rhys opened his eyes as he heard Jack’s voice. Jack was standing in the doorway, leaning against the side and looking at Rhys, lit from behind by the light from his office. “Most people given as much freedom as you have would have been plotting against me by now. And tried to assassinate me at least twice. You’ve had the opportunity.”

            “I haven’t—I don’t—”

            “Oh I know.” The mood lighting turned on and Jack walked over to flop down on his back on the bed next to Rhys. “I came back thinking maybe I’d get a bomb in my office or poison in my wine, at the least. Maybe piss all over my bedsheets? But no. I find my personal assistant having what is, at best, a pitiful 3-person lunch gathering in _his_ office. All the work I had done. That’s it.”

            Rhys didn’t know whether or not he should turn to face Jack so he just lay where he was, staring at the ceiling.

            “I mean, let’s be real here, what _does_ it take to tick you off, really? Bernard, Hugo and Nakayama didn’t do it enough to make you want me to off them. Or even use the influence you have with me to off them or at least screw with them. And then there’s me, fucking with you and fucking you whenever and wherever and however I want, typically without your sayso. And what? Business as usual?”

            Rhys didn’t reply. Jack turned to look at him. “I mean I know plenty of people like that exist, hypothetically. But honestly I did not expect to have one fall into my lap like this.”

            “…I’m not sure what you expect me to do, sir.”

            “Oh are you pouting again? You do that sometimes. It’s the most rebellious you ever get.”

            “I… I have no power here. You’re… you’re the head of the company. You’re my boss. I don’t… my resume is… You… You get rid of people for less than that.”

            “So what, being my fucktoy is better than gruesome death?”

            Rhys swallowed.

            “But see you’d think that the idea there is that you’re so terrified of dying that it’s always the bad alternative, or I haven’t worn you down enough yet, or there’s the idea that there’s something coming _after_ all of this to make it worthwhile. And I don’t think you’re _that_ terrified of dying. There is, after all, the devil-may-care pouting. And after the other day, I’m pretty sure I’ve worn you down pretty damn far. So what do you think comes after this? Let’s say I kick the bucket tomorrow. What happens?”

            “I… I don’t know. Nakayama is gone. I guess I could… I’d be a hacker again, I guess.”

            “Mm, always start somewhere, huh? Good philosophy. So let’s say I don’t die tomorrow. Let’s say this turns into a year. And then the next. And the next. What’s the longterm goal here? I’m not promoting you to some kind of board director. Or head supervisor.”

            Rhys sighed. “I mean… how would this be any different from my career at present anyway? Just… going with whatever it is my boss wants? That’s… part of survival in this company.”

            Jack rocked his calves back and forth a bit as he considered. “True. Not much of a forward thinker, huh?”

            “I feel like if I was, you’d… you’d dump me down your trap door or something.”

            Jack grinned. “Well if I did that with all the forward thinkers, we wouldn’t be making those stock numbers, would we?”

            “…I guess not.”

            Jack grins again and flops forward so that his head is partially resting on Rhys’ left shoulder, his left arm lying over Rhys’ chest. Rhys flinches at the contact and his breath speeds up.

            “On the one hand, you should definitely workshop what you’d do if you had some people working under you in some capacity. I like forward-thinking in its own sense. On the other hand, it’s nicely clear to me that if I did discover you plotting to take me out in some capacity, things would go very, very badly for you.” Jack turns his head to smile at Rhys.

            Rhys swallows.

            “I look forward to seeing what you come up with in the future, cupcake.”


	19. Commingle

Jack’s handcom buzzed on the nightstand. Jack grumbled into the pillows. He was laying on his stomach on the bed, bedsheets snug against his bare back. His left arm lay over a sleeping Rhys next to him. Rhys was on his left side, facing Jack, his hair askew and his eyes shut. His metal arm was half curled by his stomach under the covers, while his left arm was tucked under the pillows.

The handcom buzzed again. Jack sat up slightly and scrabbled for it with his right hand, snatching it off the nightstand and putting it to his ear. “What is it?”

He listened to the chatter on the other end of the line while watching Rhys frown slightly in his sleep, then squish farther into the pillows. Jack stroked Rhys’ back a bit, making Rhys grumble. Rhys blinked his eyes open blearily as Jack replied to the com, “Do you know what time it is you’re choosing to bother me about this?”

Rhys watched Jack under half-lidded eyes for a bit, then shut his eyes again.

“Yeah I’ll be down in a few hours to check on the prototype. It better not explode this time.” Jack dismissed the call and put the com back down. He reached to the nightstand and grabbed the container of lube he’d left on it, and pulled his left arm up so he could wet his fingers. He put the container on the pillows nearby for easy reach and reached his left arm back around Rhys, pushing under the covers to get to Rhys’ butt.

Rhys murmured and half-opened his eyes again.

Jack pushed his fingers between Rhys’ cheeks and languidly circled his rim. Rhys grumbled contentedly and his hands curled into fists on the bedspread. Jack kept circling for a while, just watching Rhys’ expressions. He pulled his hand out after a while to wet his fingers again and put them back, finally sticking a finger in and pulling Rhys closer to his side.

Rhys moaned quietly. His breathing quickened.

Jack turned so they were chest to chest. He put a second finger in and Rhys gasped.

“Kind of a shame I can’t see your toes curl, pumpkin,” Jack said, stretching his fingers so Rhys cried out. When Jack added a third finger, Rhys’ metal hand latched onto the bed as he cried out. His right shoulder lightly bumped Jack.

Jack finally pulled his fingers out and kicked the covers off of them. They both shivered a bit in the colder room temperature.

Jack rolled onto his back, lubed up his cock, and said, “All right, cupcake, up and at em.”

Rhys opened his eyes and blinked at him, then looked around and saw how Jack was laying. He looked back at Jack’s face. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. Rhys pushed himself up with his arms and crawled closer, half-falling on Jack in his still partially asleep state.

Jack laughed as Rhys scrabbled to raise himself off of Jack’s chest. “Phenomenal, cupcake. Just phenomenal.”

Rhys ignored him and sat up, scooted down the bed slightly, then threw his right leg over to Jack’s left side, so he was straddling Jack’s torso.

Jack put his arms back behind his head and grinned up at Rhys, who was frowning. “You are fucking hilarious when you’ve just woken up, you know that right?”

Rhys glared at him, then pushed himself up on his knees and hands and backed up until he was over Jack’s half-hard dick. He slowly lowered himself down, crying out when Jack penetrated him. Jack wiggled his hips, thrusting upward as Rhys pushed himself down. When Jack was fully seated, Rhys moaned and leaned down over Jack. Jack wiggled his hips again, making Rhys groan.

“Good,” Jack said. “Sit up.”

Rhys pushed himself back up on his knees, slightly moving his hips as he did, making Jack moan contentedly. “That’s perfect, babe. Now touch yourself for me. You hard yet?”

Jack looked over as Rhys put his shaking flesh hand on his half-hard dick. He groaned as he caressed the shaft. Jack grinned. “Good. Now get to it.” He wiggled his hips again, making Rhys gasp.

Rhys lifted himself up and slowly started fucking himself on Jack’s dick. Jack moved into it, lifting his hips to make the thrusts harder. Rhys cried out when he came and nearly fell over onto Jack’s chest. Jack pushed himself up and pulled Rhys’ chest to him, then thrust harder and faster with his own hips, making Rhys gasp into Jack’s hair. When Jack came he pulled Rhys’ down onto him, squishing their chests together.

Rhys was panting heavily and leaned down over Jack’s shoulder. Jack moved his hands along Rhys’ back, tracing lines, then randomly pressing his nails down to make Rhys cry out. Rhys has his arms wrapped around Jack’s trunk for support and squeezed a bit overmuch. Jack grinned, then leaned his head down to suck on the skin between Rhys’ neck and shoulder. Rhys moaned behind him. Jack let go and turned his head more to suck on part of Rhys’ neck.

Jack let go and started a slow pace with his hips, making Rhys bounce a bit. Rhys cried out with every hard thrust. When Jack finally came he crushed Rhys to his chest, feeling Rhys’ hardening dick squish against him. Rhys was breathing harder.

Jack fell back on the bed, taking Rhys with him. When their heads hit the pillows – the back of Jack’s and Rhys’ face – Rhys made a “Mmmmph!” sound.

Jack laughed as Rhys pulled his arms out from behind Jack’s back and pushed himself up a bit so he wasn’t getting smothered. Jack could see that Rhys’ pupils were blown, his expression dazed. Jack pulled Rhys back down onto his chest.

Rhys froze in surprise for a second, then turned his head so he could breathe more easily and settled, his arms loosely around Jack.

Jack eventually maneuvered himself so he could pull his cock out, making Rhys groan. Jack rolled them onto their sides and reached down to pump Rhys’ still hard cock. Rhys moaned as Jack worked him over. Jack squeezed as Rhys came, wringing him out for all it was worth. Rhys moaned again. When he was spent, Jack turned back onto his back, pulling Rhys over until he lay on his stomach, his head resting on Jack’s right shoulder, his metal arm splayed over Jack’s chest. Jack’s right leg was between Rhys’. He wiggled until he could grab the blanket and drag it over the both of them again, then settled back down, listening to Rhys breathe. He reached out and stroked his fingers through Rhys’ hair.

Rhys murmured, “Are you getting crap in my hair now?”

“Well it’s come, not crap, cupcake.”

Rhys muttered and Jack laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reason that Jack's turns his implant off when he's sleeping, but keeps the handcom for *emergencies*. Which not all employees are aware of, apparently. I have no idea what happened with the formatting.


	20. Fringe Benefits

Jack grunted as he thrust into Rhys’ ass. Water trickled down his back from the various showerheads in – as Rhys called it – Jack’s enormous shower. Jack pressed Rhys’ wrists above their heads into the wall and used his other hand to hold Rhys’ hip for traction.

Rhys was partially crushed into the shower wall in front of him, gasping on every thrust. His hair was soaked and falling into his eyes – Jack had asked if he could grow it a bit longer, and Rhys had obliged. When he had the time to think about it, he was primarily grateful that Jack was as strong as he was, because between the shower and the tile, he was afraid of slipping over and falling on his face. Jack had worn special sandals into the shower so he could walk and stand easily, although that was all he was wearing.

Jack paused and leaned over to lick the condensation off of Rhys’ neck. Rhys moaned. Jack used the moment to thrust, hard, which was all he needed. He pressed his chest into Rhys’ back, leaning his head partially over Rhys’ shoulder while he breathed heavily. Water continued to stream over them.

Jack pulled out, keeping a hand on Rhys to stop him from falling, and backed up so he could turn Rhys slowly around so they were facing each other. Rhys’ pupils were blown and he was panting heavily. His dick was fully hard and he looked at Jack with a pleading expression on his face. Jack grinned and pulled his right hand up to press his fingers into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys obediently sucked on them and Jack bit his lip through his grin.

Jack pulled his fingers out and brushed them down Rhys’ chest, making Rhys shiver and moan.

“Please…”

“Not just yet.”

Jack took his dick in hand and pushed it against Rhys, making Rhys cry out and precome streak out around Jack’s fingers. Jack slowly massaged their dicks together, already getting half-hard watching Rhys come apart under his hands. On one particularly hard squeeze, Rhys came with a yell and would have fallen over but for Jack’s hold on his arms. Jack milked him through it and then let their dicks go. Jack turned the water off with a voice command and took hold of Rhys’ side with his free hand, slowly releasing his arms.

Rhys cringed as he lowered his arms, half-worried about sliding on the floor. Jack massaged his shoulders a bit to help with the cramps, then pushed Rhys to his knees. Rhys looked up in surprise and Jack grinned down at him. “Sure, you just had some fun. But I’m back in the game, cupcake.” He gestured to his half-hard cock and Rhys swallowed, then moved closer to Jack, wincing on the tile.

Rhys took hold of Jack’s cock with his left hand, but instead of taking it into his mouth or licking it, he put his mouth to inner thigh and licked a slow stripe there.

Jack shuddered and leaned back, reaching out with one hand to hold onto the wall in front.

Rhys nuzzled the more delicate skin there with his nose, his cheek brushing Jack’s pubic hair, before lightly sucking on it.

“I knew Devin would pay off,” Jack said, shakily.

Rhys turned his head to lick his way back down Jack’s shaft, then tongued his way around Jack’s head, finding his slit and pressing.

Jack shuddered again and said, “Fuck cupcake, that’s… mmm…”

Rhys opened his mouth and slowly took Jack in, licking what he could get to, doing mini thrusts back and forth as he went. Rhys looked up at Jack through his bangs at one point, and saw the amazed look on his face. Rhys flushed and decided _maybe_ it was time for what Devin had been working with him on in private.

Rhys swallowed, making Jack hum contentedly, then took Jack in even farther, so his cock bumped the back of Rhys’ throat.

Rhys swallowed and Jack hissed as he took Rhys’ hair in his hands. “Babe, that’s… you are amazing.” He wiggled a bit and Rhys adjusted to the new way to breathe, then relaxed his throat more so Jack could slip in, making Jack moan. Once Jack was comfy, Rhys looked up at him, and Jack grinned down.

Jack started a slow rhythm, testing things out. Rhys gave him total control, grateful to be able to focus on his breathing and controlling his gag reflex. Jack sped up, and thankfully was already pretty hard before the blowjob started, so the whole thing was pretty fast. He pulled Rhys to him as he came, and Rhys swallowed and swallowed.

Jack slowly pulled out, still holding Rhys by the hair. Jack’s dick popped out of Rhys’ mouth and Rhys gasped for air. Rhys coughed and staggered, falling against Jack’s hip as he breathed heavily. Come and drool dripped out of his lips onto the tile.

Jack rubbed Rhys’ hair and turned the shower back on.

“Well that… was pretty damn good, babe. Good job.”

Rhys could do little more than nod his head against Jack’s thigh as water coated him again. His throat hurt too much to do much else.

Jack ended up washing them both off before shutting the shower off. He dropped a towel on Rhys as he worked on his own skin.

Rhys slowly toweled himself off, still coughing a bit. His knees hurt, too, and there was still a bit of pain in his arms.

Jack considered him, then helped him up and to the bedroom. They were in Jack’s quarters again, and Jack plopped Rhys down on the bed on his back. Rhys coughed again and curled onto his side.

Jack called the medbot and sat on the bed while the little robot ran diagnostics on Rhys, and ultimately prescribed some medicine for his throat and applied some cream for his shoulders. Rhys sat up to take the throat medicine and then lay back down while the medbot worked. Jack pulled the sheets over Rhys as the medbot left. Jack grabbed his echopad from the nightstand and crawled under the blankets next to Rhys.

Rhys coughed once more before his breathing evened out and he fell into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything weird with this chapter can probably be chalked up to the wonders of futuristic technology and Devins with open calendars.


	21. Business Judgment Rule

“I’m just saying that maybe it would be fun to call up _Cesario_ and have him over for dinner… or something?” Jack was lying on his bed, his head resting in Rhys’ lap. His arms rested on his stomach and his fingers were laced. He watched the ceiling, where a holoscreen was slowly scanning through some files he was absently reviewing.

Rhys was shirtless and leaning back on the bed, surrounded by pillows. He’d been reviewing some files on his arm until Jack kept interrupting him with random thoughts, so he’d turned it off. Now he just leaned his head back on the pillows and idly carded through Jack’s hair with his fingers. Jack would hum every now and then as Rhys did it. It was… a bit confusing for Rhys to do. He was still nervous about making avenues to touch Jack without Jack’s overt permission that didn’t involve sexual acts of some kind. But this at least seemed to make Jack happy. And seeing Jack happy about it… well, it made Rhys happy, in whatever demented way that worked these days.

“I don’t think I’ve said this before, but I really don’t need you to torture or murder my exes, just because they’re my exes.”

“I never said I _would_.”

“Yes but considering what’s happened with other people in my life you’ve crossed paths with, I want to leave my exes as far away from you as possible.”

“Why pumpkin, do you think I’m a murdering psychopath or something?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s why you have your job,” Jack said with a grin, shutting his eyes as Rhys continued to card his hair. “Well, and your ass. And your mouth. Like, not the talking, you know. The ‘fuck my fingers’ part.”

“You might not even be into Cesario. He’s not like… a clone of Devin.”

“What is he ugly or something?”

“No. It’s just… why do you want him here?”

“Well, Cesario is part of who you are, in a way. And I like getting to know you better. Isn’t that what people in a relationship do?”

Rhys stopping carding his fingers through Jack’s hair.

Jack opened one eye and looked up to see Rhys staring at down at him. “What, did I say something?”

“What… what kind of relationship between us would that be?”

 “Okay I honestly do not know how to answer that one.”

“I would imagine, considering that my understanding of this… whatever this is, is that of owner and property.”

“You need to point me to chairs that do what you were doing with your fingers just now, cupcake.” Jack grinned at him, but Rhys put his hand down on the blanket by his hip.

“…I don’t want Cesario here. I don’t want any of my exes here. We parted on amicable terms, and I even get the odd email from Hank and Tanya every now and then, updating me on their lives. Hank left the company years ago. Tanya got transferred to another station. Cesario is happy down in accounting, and Stacey got promoted. We’re all fine. Just… just please leave them alone.”

“Way to change the subject.”

“You’ve made it abundantly clear that the best I can hope for out of this… whatever this is between us, is to not end up in little pieces of blood and gristle somewhere, somehow. The fact that you seem bent on lying to me about why you want one of my exes here with the pretext of… improving our… relationship… just…” Rhys sighed. “I don’t even have words for this.”

“Aww babe are you pouting again?”

“You see, this, this is what I mean!” Rhys pushed Jack off and moved to the side of the bed, putting his back to Jack. “I get it. I’m just here for whenever you feel like fucking something. You don’t need… you don’t need to keep pretending there’s anything else there. We’re not… this isn’t a ‘relationship’ of equals. It’s a dog on a leash, at best, until the master gets bored and wants a puppy or something.” Rhys didn’t know when he started crying. He didn’t know why he was. He shouldn’t _care_ about Jack. Jack was his boss, his abuser, his rapist, his jailer. Jack was everything he’d ever wanted to be growing up, wasting through Nakayama’s torture, fighting up the corporate shitpile. Yeah, Jack was his wet dream, too. Jack was the silver lining on every shit day he had to deal with. Before he met the man. And things went so rapidly downhill they’d have to rewrite the phrase to something like ‘cliffdive as gravity rapidly increases’.

Rhys felt Jack’s hands on his back. Not pressing his nails in, but slowly dragging his fingertips down. Any second, Rhys expected Jack to knock him over, order him to give Jack a blowjob, or something. Maybe Jack would just get out a gun and shoot him.

But Jack just kept moving his fingers along Rhys’ skin. It wasn’t quite a massage. Just… random points of near-electric contact. Rhys stared at the floor, feeling the tears drip down his face. Wondering if he wanted Jack to just get the gun out and end it, or just turn force him onto the bed to fuck him out. Jack put his fingers through Rhys’ hair, one of his fingers tracing down the side of Rhys’ face. The finger smeared the wetness over Rhys’ cheek.

“Just… please leave them alone. You know I’ll do whatever it is you want. It’s not like I could stop you anyway… Just… just leave them alone.”

Jack paused moving his hands, and Rhys shut his eyes, preparing himself.

Jack reached around Rhys and pulled him backward and down onto his back. Rhys bumped his shoulder in Jack’s chest, but Jack didn’t say anything about it. Rhys was half lying on Jack’s stomach, his back over Jack’s ribs. Jack cradled Rhys arms with his and rested his chin near Rhys' neck. Rhys stared up at the ceiling, not sure what to do. The silence seemed to last forever. Rhys idly tracked the rise and fall of Jack's chest, the quiet sound of his breathing. It was... oddly tender, although that was a frightening change of pace for things in re: Jack. It made Rhys uneasy and somehow calmer at the same time.

“…You know I’m sort of in the mood for a blowjob.”

Rhys snorted and leaned back. If Jack wanted one, he could push Rhys off. Until then, Rhys planned to settle back. He just assumed that this was the most that could be expected.


	22. Rules of Engagement

Jack pressed Rhys’ back to the door as he kissed him. It wasn’t necessarily _tender_ , but it wasn’t painful, either. ‘Fucking his mouth’ was a better description. Jack held Rhys’ wrists over their heads, pressing them into the door. Despite the fact that Rhys could feel how hard Jack was through his pants, Jack didn’t make any moves to take Rhys’ clothes off or do more than the kissing. And they’d been at it for a while. It was definitely odd. But not unpleasant.

            They were currently in someone else’s office. Jack promised he’d shut down all the cameras and locked the only door. Rhys knew enough about Jack’s hacking skills by now to trust him on that. Jack had still left the one-way com on so they could hear the office's owner cursing under his breath as he attempted to get in.

            Jack pulled back, breathing heavily and looking Rhys’ over. Rhys was panting heavily and his eyes were slightly glazed. Jack pulled his hand off of Rhys’ wrists, although Rhys kept his arms up. Jack lightly placed one hand over Rhys’ mouth to keep him quiet. Then he reached out with his free hand and pressed the com by the door. “Perkins, I can hear you working away at the door. You’re not getting in here.”

            Rhys licked Jack’s hand until Jack took a hint and put his fingers in Rhys’ mouth so he could suck on them. Jack’s eyes gleamed. Jack released the com and leaned into Rhys’ neck, kissing down his throat. Rhys moaned around Jack's fingers and he shut his eyes.

            Perkins yelped on the other side of the door. “Mr. Handsome Jack? Sir? I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize… I thought it was a door malfunction or… I’m sorry sir, but is there something you want me to do for you?”

            Jack pulled away from Rhys again and pressed the com. “Perkins, my man, I know you’ve been a bad boy recently.”

            “…Sir?”

            “Your numbers are down. And I know you’ve been squirreling money around where you shouldn’t be squirreling it.”

            He let go of the com and Perkins started sputtering in terror.

            Jack pressed back into Rhys, kissing along his jaw. When Jack moved back to Rhys’ neck, he reached down with his free hand and undid Rhys’ belt buckle. Instead of getting rid of Rhys’ pants entirely, he simply unzipped Rhys’ fly and rubbed Rhys’ cock through his underwear. Rhys moaned and pressed into Jack’s hand.

            Jack freed Rhys’ cock and started massaging his balls. Rhys gasped.

            “Sir I swear I haven’t done anything against company interest!” Perkins squeaked over the line.

            Jack pulled his fingers out of Rhys’ mouth and used the side of his hand to press the com again. “I’m not hearing explanations, Perkins.” He let go of the com and dropped to his knees, leaving Rhys blinking in surprise.

            Rhys gasped as Jack put his mouth on Rhys’ cock. “J-J-Jack…!” Rhys was so surprised his hands dropped slightly.

            Jack pushed his left hand up Rhys’ shirt, rucking the fabric.

            Rhys tried to keep as still as possible, despite Jack bobbing his head back and forth. He turned his head to the side and moaned. It just felt _good_.

            Jack pulled back briefly and grinned up at Rhys. “You should see your expression. Fuck, you just come apart like a dream.”

            Rhys smiled thinly at him and Jack ducked his head again and took Rhys’ cock back into his mouth, making Rhys half-jump. Jack was relentless. Rhys' moans got louder and louder, almost drowning out Perkins still babbling in the background about various purported 'sins' he might have committed followed by copious apologies. After a time Rhys sputtered, “Jack I’m-I’m not going to be-I—”

            Jack looked up at him through his lashes and winked.

            When Rhys came he felt like he was falling apart. Jack hugged Rhys’ thighs with his arms so Rhys couldn’t back away. When Rhys was done he sagged a little and Jack pulled his mouth off Rhys’ cock and stood up.

            “Haven’t done that in a while.” Jack helped Rhys tuck himself away and slowly pulled the other man’s arms down to his sides. He lightly massaged Rhys' shoulders and Rhys shuddered slightly, coming down from the feeling.

            Perkins was still blathering away on the com, barely sensible, promising to do better.

            “Go get some tea from the cafeteria, Perkins,” Jack said over the com. “I think your throat is drying out.”

            Jack let go of the com and leaned on Rhys, their foreheads resting against each other. “That was nice, actually. Forgot how much I liked that.”

            “…When was the last time…?”

            “My last partner. She was… something. They don’t make people like that. Just got lucky we found each other I guess. Too lucky.”

            “Why?”

            “…Doesn’t matter.” Jack checked the camera on the com. “Perkins is gone. Let’s go back to the office.”


	23. Balance Sheet

“So I had this bet,” Jack said, sitting at his desk while Rhys sat on the couch that Jack had recently added. He liked seeing Rhys lying there sometimes.

Rhys looked up at him, knowing Jack wanted his attention.

“I had this little bet, with myself. What if… what if you didn’t _have_ to stay here?”

Rhys blinked at him, not comprehending the question.

“Let’s say I dropped enough money to make you really damn rich in your bank account. Not as rich as me, obviously, but I make plenty of people rich. What would you do?”

Rhys simply stared at him.

Jack stared back, still smiling.

“…Is this… a hypothetical question…?” Rhys asked.

“Sure, let’s say it is.”

It could be another game of the many Jack played. Just to see Rhys’ reaction.

“I mean… there’s nothing really stopping you from taking it back, so I’m not sure how its presence here or there makes a difference…”

“Let’s say I made it so that I couldn’t take it back. It’s just in your account. You have control over it.”

“I…” Rhys had imagined any number of scenarios what felt like lifetimes ago, with what he could do with the kind of wealth that people like Jack flung around. What would happen if he ever finally got up the corporate ladder and had control of his own life and what he wanted to do. All those dreams seemed kind of silly to say aloud.

“Check your bank account,” Jack ordered.

Rhys felt his pulse quicken. This had to be another game. Jack had said it was, didn’t he? Rhys still did as he was told.

He thought his cybernetics were faulty the first time the number showed up. Then he thought he was hallucinating.

“Hey. Hey, Rhysie. Wake up. What, did I finally break you?”

Rhys blinked and noticed that Jack was standing in front of him, frowning worriedly down at him.

“What… what did you do?” Rhys finally said.

“Like I said. It was a bet. So you don’t have to be a secretary. You don’t even have to work for the company if you don’t want to. What would you do?”

Rhys stared at him, the number still running through his head.

Jack snapped his fingers in front of Rhys’ eyes. “Hey, Rhys. Stay with me, buddy.”

“I… Why… why would you…” Surely Jack would just take it back. Maybe he’d hacked Rhys’ bank account to fake the number. Or hacked Rhys’ cybernetics somehow to fake it?

“Oh you know, just to see what you’d do.”

Rhys took a deep breath. So, assume that it was real. That there was a lot of money in his bank account. So, what did he have, currently, besides that massive amount of money?

“You could still… keep me here.”

“The door’s not locked. Well it is, but you can get out if you want. I won’t tie you to a chair or drop you down my murder trap door.” Jack eyed him speculatively. “So you’d leave, then?”

Wouldn’t he? Rhys tried to imagine what he’d do. Where he’d go. Surely people who recently got rich just went somewhere and built mansions and fucked off or something? Maybe bought some vacation world? Did he have enough money to do that? Where did one even inquire on how to do that?

“You could have me assassinated, I imagine.”

“Oh for… I won’t have you assassinated. Waste of good material. And money.”

“Wouldn’t you be worried I’d work for a competitor or something? Take what I know to your enemies?” Rhys didn’t know who was controlling his brain right now and why he seemed convinced to try to convince Handsome Jack to kill him, but it was all he had between that and white noise.

“It’d be an interesting path for you to take,” Jack replied. “Might even respect you for it. But still.”

“This… what do you want me to say? I don’t understand…”

Jack sighed and sat on the couch next to Rhys, throwing his arm around Rhys’ shoulders. “Here’s what I figure. I own you right now. Made that clear from the get-go. But let’s say that being together as long as we have is one of the longer term relationships I’ve been in. And I like you, Rhysie. I do. Not you know, I’d buy you a moon or something. But one of these days, when push comes to shove, I’d imagine someone in your position would hightail it out of here. And I want to know what makes you get out of here, and what you’d do once you did.”

“So you _are_ testing me.”

“Sort of.”

“…What did you bet on?”

“That I wouldn’t know what you’d pick.” Jack grinned at him. “You’ve named a bunch of different scenarios I’d choose. But I don’t know which you’d actually pick.”

Rhys thought again, for a while. Then he looked at Jack. “What do you want me to do?”

Jack blinked at him, and then laughed. “See, this is what I said! I have no idea what you’d pick.” Jack sighed. “Rhys, I want… I want you to stay. Be my fuckbuddy. But… you don’t have to.”

Rhys looked back at Jack, meeting his eyes. He… had no idea what to do with that information. Jack wanted him around? For… why? Sure, the easy fucking was obvious, but surely Jack could get that anywhere?

Was Jack getting tired of him, like Rhys thought would eventually happen? But that seemed counter to Jack saying he wanted Rhys to stay.

“So… what would you do if I left?”

“Dunno. Work, I guess. Why, expect me to mope?”

Rhys blinked. There was something off about this. Offer than normal. He looked at Jack, who was still grinning at him. “Why would I expect you to mope about me not being around?”

Jack shrugged. “If you thought my universe revolved around you or something.”

“…Does it?”

“No.” Jack laughed.

Rhys knew it was fake. He doubted that Jack’s universe revolved around Rhys. But Jack was definitely hiding something.

“You… really don’t want me to leave.”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“Then why… you could just… keep me here. Like normal.”

“I could. In perpetuity, probably.”

“Jack, I’m not a therapist, but if this is some attempt to figure out whether I have Stockholm Syndrome, you’re not going about it very well.”

“Ooh, baby got some words on him.”

Rhys sighed. And he thought some more about it. So maybe Jack… wanted him around. For the sex. For… the physical companionship, maybe.

Maybe Jack was telling the truth, and Rhys could just leave. Wouldn’t have to worry about Jack’s schedule and whatever bullshit Jack came up with next. Wouldn’t have to worry about Jack maybe fucking him to death one day.

But if he left, would Jack really let him go, just like that? If Jack honestly did this because he wanted Rhys around, for whatever reason, would he just let Rhys go?

Rhys didn’t think so.

“I can’t trust you saying that you’d just let me leave,” Rhys said. “You don’t have a habit of letting go of things you want.”

“And you think you’re one of those things.”

“My ass certainly is.”

Jack laughed.

Rhys didn’t think he could outsmart Jack, on anything. Part of that was some sort of complex, he was sure. Jack wasn’t omnipotent. Someone could get past him. And with a lot of money, Rhys could probably find that person, even if it wasn’t him.

And then what? Assassinate Jack? As Jack himself had said, Rhys had enough opportunities to do that long before Jack had dumped this whole nonsense in his lap.

Make him suffer like Rhys had? Rhys wasn’t… vindictive like that. He wasn’t a sadist. Beyond suffering work consequences, maybe. Karma in the office was nice, particularly when it was in his favor.

So what. Just leave? Grab Vaughn and Yvette and hightail it out of there? Build their own company, like they’d thought of doing a few times? What was really tying him down to Hyperion, beyond the trauma, the humiliation, the drudgery? The literal dead bodies? He could leave all that behind. Call it a growing experience. Move on.

There was the timing, too. So Jack _said_ he wouldn’t take the money back. He didn’t say _how long_ that window was closed for.

“What if I waited…” Rhys hedged. “To figure out what I wanted to do. What if you just took the money back tomorrow? Or in a week? What if you sent an assassin out in a month?”

“The money is yours. Unless you’re weird enough to return it. And I will not assassinate you. Unless you like… attempt to assassinate me first, I guess.”

So… what if Rhys just… took his time. To figure it out. Brainstormed with Vaughn and Yvette? That wouldn’t be terrible, would it? Hasty steps taken at the start could lead to problems later. This was… a lot to process.

“I imagine you’d want me to leave anyway,” Rhys said. “In case I just… steal files for whatever corporate espionage you think I’d plan.”

“Naw. Anything that could hurt me that you might have access to, you already have. And it’s nothing damaging. You can’t get to anything else. You’re free to stick around.” Jack grinned. “I’d always make it worth your while.”

And that was another problem, wasn’t it? At the core of it all, Rhys’ crush on Handsome Jack, even after everything, hadn’t entirely eroded. Rhys liked… a lot of the sex, if he was honest. Not all of it, definitely. More, lately. For whatever reason, Jack was treating him more as a person instead of a sex doll, these days. Jack’s potential sentimentality peeking through, perhaps?

It wouldn’t be a tragic or magical love story, like in the films. It wouldn’t be them coming together as equals. Jack had far too much power, still, over Rhys. But it meant something, that Rhys could just leave when he wanted. And maybe Yvette and Vaughn would have ideas to make sure that was even more assured.

“I think I’ll stay,” Rhys said. “It’s a lot to take in. I need to think things over.”

Jack laughed, but he didn’t hide his grateful swallow. “Good. Yeah. Good. Knew I was right. I’m always right.”

“Of course you are. You’re Handsome Jack.”

Jack grinned at that. “And you’re Rhys. My PA. At least for the moment, huh? So we got the big stuff squared away, for the moment. The world is at our fingertips.” Jack leaned in, his lips by Rhys’ ear. “What do you wanna do next?”

Rhys smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a trip. Thanks everyone for traveling along! I may add to this in the future, but I don't want to leave it forever "unfinished", and this is open-ended enough that well... who knows. I still love this pairing, but I'm worried that if I keep leaving it "unfinished", I'll just never come back to it one day, particularly since I've got some other fics I wanted to focus on right now.
> 
> No promises on more chapters. I do like where this ends. But, as with all my fics, they're things I write for fun and to deal with soul-crushing reality, and if my brain pulls up another chapter of this, I will put it up. Cheers!


End file.
